


Slowly

by discoballDust



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Gymnastics, M/M, Napping, Star Wars References, inappropriate language, inspired by tenirabi character and event stories, jirou/marui is minimal, tenirabi canon au, they are at u17 camp for all eternity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoballDust/pseuds/discoballDust
Summary: After making new friends at U-17, Mukahi Gakuto is gifted with fresh insight: maybe his relationship with his best friend and doubles partner is more than it seems. Through tennis, teenage awkwardness, and with the help of some friends, Gakuto's on a quest to figure it all out.





	1. Part 1

“He’s clearly in love with you.”

Gakuto huffed. What did Marui Bunta know about love? Jirou was sitting there, completely in love with _him_. But Gakuto wasn’t going around saying it. Besides.

“Trust me, he’s not. You should see how he is when he’s actually flirting, it’s disgusting. He should work in a host club.”

Marui and Jirou looked at each other, then back at him.

“Oshitari-kun does flirt with you, though,” Jirou said softly, like he’d be asleep soon after repeating this conversation, again. “Remember the thing with the blanket?”

Gakuto thought back to New Years.

“Oh I heard about that!” Marui laughed.  
“Oshitari opened his blanket to offer to share it with you, and you thought he was going to give it to you!” He was cracking up. Jirou nodded.

Gakuto sputtered. “He wasn’t trying to share it with me! He said he was warm enough!”

Jirou shook his head no, “He wanted to cuddle.”

Gakuto felt himself blushing and hated it. How did Jirou even remember? He was probably asleep!

“Well, whatever. I’ve seen Yuushi flirt and it’s way different. He just treats me like a kid. He always worries when he doesn’t have to. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Marui sighed in exasperation, about ready to give up. “Even I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s got it super bad for you, man, trust me.”

Marui didn’t know shit. “That’s just his face! He always looks like that. I know him a lot better than you.”

Marui stood up– it was no longer worth the effort to help his painfully clueless roommate. Even if he was Akutagawa’s best friend. Also, it was hard to watch. Poor Oshitari. Mukahi was missing out on a great opportunity.

Jirou yawned. “Gakuto, remember that time you were talking about Oshitari-kun and you said, ‘I can’t believe I hit it off with such an expressionless guy!’”

Gakuto thought about it. That was true.  
Yuushi was pretty expressionless. Except. He wasn’t always. Anymore.

“Shit.”

Jirou nodded. Trying not to smile, Marui turned back with renewed hope. Gakuto scrunched his eyebrows.  
“Dammit!” He buried his face in his fists. When had Yuushi stopped being so expressionless? Was it really just with Gakuto? Every time he WAS expressionless, Gakuto thought he was trying to be cold. Were they right? Did Yuushi like him?  
“I don’t know. Whatever.”

Jirou had fallen asleep, so he dragged his friend to his bed next to where he was sitting. Gakuto was a lot stronger than he looked and managed to get him up there.

Marui looked triumphant. When Gakuto saw him, he just raised his eyebrows and grinned. “I told you.” Gakuto gave him a pissy look before climbing into his bunk above Jirou’s. Marui was undeterred. “So what are you gonna do? You’re gonna get with him, right?”

Gakuto almost fell off his bed. “You mean like… Dating!? Yuushi?!?” This was really too much right now. They were supposed to be asleep.  
“Yeah! Why not? He’s really hot. Kinda sexy. And you’ve already got him whipped.”  
Gakuto heard Jirou giggle beneath him, and an “Mhm.” Wasn’t that asshole supposed to be asleep? “I… that’s weird! We’re friends! I stay at his house all the time!”

“Even better!”

Gakuto was seriously blushing now. This was way too much. 10 minutes ago Yuushi was his overbearing best friend and now he was… What? A potential sex slave? This was not a thought Gakuto wanted to be having.

“You should think about it. But like, don’t think about it too hard. You have roommates.” Marui snickered.

“Fuck you,” Gakuto grumbled, reaching from his bunk to turn off the light. They exchanged good nights and settled under the covers. Gakuto had a feeling he wouldn’t fall asleep too easily.

There was no point in pondering this if Yuushi didn’t actually like him.  
The thing was, they _did_ cuddle sometimes. Sort of. They’ve definitely shared a blanket before while watching a movie, but that wasn’t cuddling. Like yeah, their legs were touching, but that’s because the blanket was too small. Plus, one time his family was even there, so it wasn’t weird.

If he liked him, he would have tried something. It’s Yuushi. He definitely would have tried something.

Like when Gakuto fell asleep leaning on him sometimes. Or when he jumped on his back, Yuushi never seemed pleased exactly, sighing and catching his legs. But he never tried anything flirty or handsy or whatever. Sometimes when Gakuto was being annoying he tickled him, but it was more like stabbing with his sharp long fingers, and it was mean asshole behavior, done to fuck with him, and Gakuto couldn’t get him back because he wasn’t ticklish.

That wasn’t flirting though. Yeah, tickling was flirting, but definitely not in this case. _Asshole_ , Gakuto thought to himself.

Besides, Yuushi never actually initiated this stuff. He just tolerated it.

Gakuto had seen him touch girls arms, or touch their hair while they were talking. It lit them on fire, which was nauseating to everyone else– or to his friends, at least. The point was, if Yuushi liked him, he would have done something about it. But no. They were just friends.

With that decided for now, Gakuto fell asleep.

* * *

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was honestly going out of his way to look for signs, and was almost disappointed– if anything, Yuushi was colder than usual.

“Hey wanna hang out later?” Gakuto chirped when he skipped up to him at lunch one day.  
“Gakuto. Hello.” Gakuto fell in step next to him as Yuushi carried his tray of food toward a table with a bunch of Shitenhouji guys. “I can’t, Kenya and I are going into town to get Speedy some food. Another time, okay?” He said it like he was placating a child. Gakuto shook off his annoyance. “Okay, seeya later.” He noted that he was not invited as he skipped away.

* * *

“Hey can we play tonight? I wanna work on my low moonsault but I want to be lowkey,” Gakuto asked between training sessions the next day. “Sorry, Gakuto.” It was Expressionless Yuushi. “I’m way too tired. Ask Shishido maybe? Or Hiyoshi, probably, would be better.” He didn’t even bother to look at him.

Later that night, after Hiyoshi gave him flack for heading to bed “too early,” “This is already gekokujou,” “You almost died twice hehe,” Gakuto was heading to the showers when he heard a familiar voice in the lobby, being a smartass.

He peered around the corner to see Yuushi sitting on the floor next to a bunch of guys, playing a game. He saw him laughing (quietly), even, with the others around him.  
Gakuto left before being seen.

 _In love my ass._ He felt dumb for almost believing Marui. Really dumb.

* * *

Hoping he wouldn’t get rejected _again_ , the next time Gakuto changed his phrasing. “Hey Yuushi, what are you up to?” he asked in the lobby on a relatively free afternoon. Yuushi sat on a couch and stretched, book in hand. “Kenya and I were gonna play. You?”

Gakuto rolled his eyes. “Tennis with Kenya! Have fun!” he said in his best Kansai imitation. Yeah, he was getting a little annoyed that his best friend managed to blow him off so much.

Yuushi smirked and closed his book, and looked straight at Gakuto.

“I’m sorry we haven’t hung out much. I can always tell Kenya you’re feeling neglected. I’m sure he’d understand,” he said with mock sincerity. Gakuto studied him. He was smiling like a smartass but he also looked almost serious, if not for the words.

“Haha,” Gakuto finally replied sarcastically. “Nah, I’ll hang out with Jirou. Later Yuushi.”

If Yuushi noticed how distracted he was, he didn’t show it.

* * *

That night there was knock on the door while the three roommates in 204 were digging through a mound of the snacks. Marui answered it. “Oh, Oshitari-kun.”

Gakuto turned around from where he sat on the floor, “Yuushi?”  
Yuushi gave him a small grin and some kind of look that could be interpreted as apologetic. The kind of look Marui would misinterpret as in-love.

“Any chance I steal you for a bit?”

 _Oh, man._ That would be misinterpreted too.

Gakuto looked at his roommates for permission to ditch them. “Grab a jacket,” Yuushi said, patiently waiting in the doorway. _Yes, mom._ _  
_ He tried to shoot a pointed look at his roommates but they ignored him, the bastards. “Seeya Gakuto!”

The doubles partners fell into familiar step.  
“I’m sorry for being so unavailable lately. You must be happy to finally give them some space.”  
They stepped outside. Gakuto wasn’t sure where they were going, but there was no question of trust with Yuushi.  
“What do you mean?”

He got some side eye. “Do you like being a third wheel?”

Wait. “A third wheel? I’m not a third wheel.”

Yuushi stopped walking and stared at him. “ _Gakuto._ Tell me you’re joking. Your roommates want time alone. To themselves. With each other.”  
“Wait for real? Obviously I knew Jirou had a crush. I mean, I was there too when he stalked Marui. But I didn’t know it was mutual.”

Yuushi raised an eyebrow and started walking again. “Even if it wasn’t mutual, shouldn’t you be a wingman and give Jirou some space with his crush?”

Gakuto thought about it. Why was everyone treating him like an idiot lately?! “They didn’t act like it. Jirou didn’t say anything.”

Yuushi sighed, and stayed silent. “Shit.” Gakuto knew. Jirou would never say anything. He shouldn’t have to. “Dammit! I’m so bad at seeing that kind of thing.”

They continued in silence, before Gakuto stopped them again. “Wait. That _bastard._ He only said all that shit to get time alone with Jirou. _Dammit._ I’m a fucking idiot.”  
“Why are you an idiot? What did Marui say?” Yuushi asked coolly, patient as ever.

Gakuto glimpsed at him and realized what he almost revealed. Damn, he _was_ an idiot. Did the mountain do this to him or something?

“Just, stuff. Where are we going anyway?”

Yuushi gave him a brief look of mystery before turning to walk in a direction off-path. They came upon bleachers beside an empty court. It was dark and cold, and neither of them spoke. thus, Gakuto got tricked by the tensai, once again, into filling in the silence.

“Ne, Yuushi,”  
“Mmm?”  
“Do you like me?”

Yuushi didn’t react, but Gakuto felt his own nerves exploding. His teeth starting to chatter and maybe not from the cold.

“Of course I like you. You’re my doubles partner.”

 _Fucker_. Gakuto was sure he was doing that on purpose, but it was too late to back down.

“That’s not what I mean,” _and you know it_ , _tensai._ Yuushi considered him curiously, feigning innocence.

“Yuushi.”  
“Yes?”  
“Yuushi.”  
“What is it, Gakuto?”  
_“Yuushi.”_

He could do this all night. They both knew Yuushi would lose this battle, and it wasn’t like him to be evasive, anyway.  
Yuushi, a shameless son of a bitch, turned to him and looked him straight in the eye,

“Why, would that bother you?”

Gakuto genuinely couldn’t tell if Yuushi was fucking with him or not. He’s so dry, that Gakuto can’t really tell in general, and he’s been victim of taking him seriously and getting laughed at for it later. This seemed like a pretty fucked up thing to joke about, though.  
He tapped his heels on the ground in front of the bleachers.

“I know we’re friends,”

Yuushi’s gaze stuck to him as if Gakuto was still meeting his eyes, and he knew this because he flickered them back occasionally as he spoke. Very briefly.

“And I know you care about me. And I care about you!”

He winced. This felt weird to talk about, and Yuushi was so silent and unmoving. Wasn’t he the sensitive and emotionally-minded one? A sappy loser behind his poker face? He was probably enjoying this.

“But it’s. I don’t even know, okay? Marui and Jirou were talking about it. I told you I’m dumb about this stuff. It’s just. I’ve seen you with the girls at school,” he laughed, like they were just joking around, except Gakuto mumbled everything. Yuushi grinned slightly back, patiently, waiting for him to continue speaking like some fucking psychiatrist. “  
You’re not exactly whispering in my ear and playing with my hair and smiling sloooowly at me randomly in class.” He sighed impatiently. “So basically I called bull, but apparently I don’t know shit!”

Gakuto folded his arms and turned to him. His courage returned as he remembered who it was he was talking to, and he looked at his best friend demanding answers.

Yuushi was still looking at him right back, and smiled. Slowly. He leaned back with his hands on the bench behind him, breathing out a low, mild Yuushi-laugh, and raised an eyebrow,

“What, you’re confused because I’m not trying to seduce you?”

He paused. “...Yeah.” _Wait. Does this mean he likes me?_ Gakuto’s head was reeling on the back burner while he peered harder and harder at Yuushi, as if it would get him answers faster.

Yuushi sat up again before choosing words carefully. His eyes broke away finally, and faced toward the sky. Only a few stars were visible through clouds.

“I wouldn’t do anything to make you uncomfortable, Gakuto. Whatever way I feel, I’m not going to take advantage of our friendship.”

Instantly, Gakuto was furious. “Fuck you. Like I’d let you take advantage of me!” Before he could get too riled up, Yuushi stopped him with another intense stare. He was still way too calm, and very serious.  
“I don’t mean physically. I just mean that I wouldn’t want you to spend time with me or stay at my home if you felt uncomfortable with me.”  
Gakuto didn’t know what to say. As much as it bothered him, he wasn’t childish enough to pretend he wasn’t dependent on Yuushi.

“Or maybe–” he smirked as Gakuto looked up at him, face rawly uncertain.

“–I was trying to make you jealous.”

“Spfttt. Hah.” Gakuto couldn’t help chuckling. But his eyes and the shock of the words did wash white flames over him for a second, enough to make him swallow hard.

“Well it didn’t work.”  
“I know, you teased me constantly.”

“So… You like me, huh?” Gakuto nodded, not really needing an answer. “I feel kind of honored,” he stuck his tongue out. “Oshitari-kun has a whole fan club but he likes me!”  
Yuushi tolerated this teasing but wouldn’t match the lightheartedness with a response.

“Gakuto…”

Oh, right! He hadn’t answered the question, yet! “It doesn’t bother me, I guess. I mean, definitely not, you’re my best friend. I’m just. Thinking.” Gakuto wasn’t even sure what part of this to think about first, and his solution was awkward jokes.

“You don’t have to do anything, you know. The only reason I told you is because you asked. I hope– I don’t want anything to be different than before this conversation. You- being my friend, it’s more important to me than my crush on you.”

 _Oh, wow. He actually said it._ Gakuto was used to him being serious, but this was... a lot.

“Yuushi, it’s okay. I just. Need time to think about it okay? Nothing’s gonna change, we’re still doubles partners, and we’re still gonna eat your sister’s takoyaki every weekend and watch shitty movies.”  
“My movies aren’t shitty.”

They both smiled. ”Let’s go back, it’s super freaking cold. And, I don’t need your jacket Yuushi, please don’t offer.” He teased.

They stood up to head down the wooded path toward the dorms, and Gakuto could _hear_ his friend’s smirk in the dark,

“So does this mean I can seduce you now?”  
“Hah, you can try.”

* * *

Gakuto puzzled over his own words while they headed back. Were they misleading? What was considered misleading? He didn’t know what was leading, even.

When they got to Gakuto’s room and it was time for goodnight, he paused before springing on Yuushi for a quick hug. Yuushi hugged him back, probably confused, and so was Gakuto. He withdrew and couldn’t find the right words. _Thanks for being honest?_ Or _, we’re cool? What did I hug him for? Shit._

“Goodnight, Gakuto.”

Yuushi winked and waved, heading down the hall. Gakuto rolled his eyes before calling after him, “Night, Yuushi!”

He waited a safe second before opening the door to 204, in case Jirou would pounce after hearing him outside.

Instead, he found a quiet room. The light was still on, and Marui was sitting on the floor against his bed facing Jirou’s, munching on a candy bar. “Hey,” he said between bites.

“I’m back.” Gakuto sat next to him. “He’s out?”

Marui nodded before swallowing. “Yup, sugar crashed about 30 minutes ago. So, how’d it go?” he asked casually.

“...You were right.” Gakuto had mentally prepared himself for the I-told-you-so’s, but they didn’t come. Marui just nodded. “I know. So, what do you think?”

Good question. “I don’t know.” Gakuto sighed. “He said he’s going to try to seduce me.”

Marui choked, spitting out the word with an incredulous smile, “ _Seduce_?”

Gakuto laughed. “Yeah, he means flirting like with the girls at school. That’s just how he phrased it.” _Just Yuushi things._ Marui nodded, disbelieving as hell.

“Well, that sounds fun.” He was invested, now. Could he keep tabs on new developments after camp? Hopefully Jirou would be on task for updates.

Gakuto looked wary. “Yeah, ‘fun’. We’ll see.”


	2. Part 1

Gakuto was surprised that he fell asleep almost instantly instead of mulling it all over for hours. Maybe he was so emotionally stunted that the revelation knocked him out.

He had a whole day to think about it, though. Grueling tennis drills were one thing, but how many laps would it take before he actually had to focus on running, and his thoughts stopped swirling?

Yuushi did like him, this was certain. The next logical question was, did Gakuto like Yuushi?

He admired Yuushi. He thought about him a lot, about how damn good he was at tennis, and all he seemed to be doing lately was training, aiming to catch up.

Oh, man. Did Yuushi only play doubles with him because he liked him? No way, right? They had played doubles forever. Even though Gakuto was holding him back. Gakuto felt even more anxious to improve.

He liked hanging out with Yuushi. A lot, maybe more than any of his other friends, even though their hobbies were so different. _I guess that’s not so different from dating._ Gakuto was getting ahead of himself, but it was too late. _If we were dating, would it be all that different?_ They already hung out all the time. Yuushi bought him food and helped him with homework. They talked about their days. They knew everything about each other.

Then again, Yuushi was all into romance stuff. That was an overwhelming thought, dating like in a romance movie. Kissing in the rain. Gakuto winced.

_We played tennis in the rain?_

No, that wouldn’t be the difference. The kissing thing would be the difference.

Gakuto’s heart raced at the thought. Like most teenagers, kissing interested him, but he never had a real target before, a specific person with whom to imagine it.

He was nervous to even think about kissing Yuushi– this entire train of thought seemed dangerous.

Gakuto decided to keep it real with himself and continued on this tangent. The boy thing didn’t bother him, really. He felt like it should, but it didn’t. The real obstacle was Yuushi being Yuushi, the familiarity. He even had a place among his family. Would that be weird? What would they think?

_Okay, but what do you think?_

Right. Did he like Yuushi.

Well, he was certainly handsome. Gakuto had meant it when he said he was honored. Yuushi was a pretty good looking guy. He had a nice body, something Gakuto used to regard with envy before he came to terms with his own better suiting his acrobatics.

He was handsome, his face without his glasses was really unfair. Gakuto thought he was just passively jealous, but clearly he’s spent a lot of time looking at him if he can remember his friend’s sharp jawline and toned stomach and sleepy eyes (like he was being sultry on purpose), all so clearly. Come to think of it, what did such a hot guy see in Gakuto? _Legs._ Yuushi was all about legs. _But I’m short. Hm._ Maybe it was a personality thing. Gakuto was just so cool that it transcended his appearance and Yuushi wanted to kiss him somehow.

 _Yuushi wants to kiss me._ Whoa. _Right? That’s what it means when you like someone, right?_

Gakuto wasn’t sure about that. Yuushi kissing him… He supposed he wouldn’t mind trying, but after one time, what if he didn’t like it? That would hurt Yuushi, probably, and for certain he wanted to avoid that.

Maybe there are smaller steps. _Maybe I’ll just wait for him to seduce me._ Perhaps it was just for answers, but Gakuto had to admit– he was looking forward to it.

* * *

“Has he seduced you yet?”

Marui was eating cake in the dining room when Gakuto sat next to him. He eyed Yuushi who was NOT eyeing him, but looked to be eating and conspiring with cousin several meters away at another table, far out of earshot.

“Nope. We’ve talked, like, once.” Gakuto was a little salty about it. Was he not promised attention?

Marui sat back and stroked his chin. “This must be part of it. He’s playing hard to get.”

Gakuto knew instantly that his roommate was right. _“That bastard,”_ he grumbled. Yuushi and his stupid mind games. Useful as a doubles partner, now just annoying as hell.

Marui grinned, enjoying this a little too much. “Looks like it’s working,” he sang and wiggled his eyebrows. Jirou mumbled in his sleep in the chair next to him. “See, Jirou agrees. We’re rooting for you!” Gakuto gave the guy stuffing his face with cake a pissy look.

* * *

Yuushi walked up to Gakuto after practice one day, delivering a water bottle with perfect timing.

“Wow, thanks Yuushi!” He gulped down water before asking where he suddenly appeard from, but lost the chance.

“Anything for you, Gakuto,” Yuushi purred.

Gakuto was stunned for half a second before rolling his eyes aggressively. “Oh god,” he said under his breath, and Yuushi just laughed.

 _Please don’t do that in front of other people._ Yuushi was supposed to be the straight man, it would sabotage their comedy dynamic.

They ended up hanging out later that evening after training, Yuushi filling Gakuto in with the hot goss about Kamio and his captain, Kenya and his captain, Richard and his fear of Speedy. Everything was normal, and Yuushi didn’t try anything else, and Gakuto forgot all about the crush as they melted into usual camaraderie. Gakuto laughed gleefully at Kamio’s expense and Yuushi facepalmed upon hearing that Jirou fell asleep in the doorway. To the bathroom.

Before they parted for bed, Yuushi offered him something from the vending machine, and Gakuto remembered what he was supposed to be looking out for. Did Yuushi plan to get to his heart through snacks? Not likely, since spoiling Gakuto was nothing new.

They were sipping their drinks on the couch, their chatter dying from sleepiness. Yuushi offered Gakuto a sip of his sports drink, which Gakuto took mindlessly. When he handed it back, Yuushi took another sip. Then he leaned really close to Gakuto’s ear, so close that it tickled when he whispered,

 _“Indirect kiss_ ,”

“PFFFT” Gakuto almost spit out his own drink. Yuushi sat back up with a very smug smile, looking straight ahead, please with Gakuto’s reaction.

“LAME!” Gakuto gave him a thumbs down.

Before bed that night, Jirou cooed– he thought it was cute.

* * *

In all honesty, it wasn’t really bothering Gakuto. He was used to Yuushi fucking with him, it was routine banter. If anything, this new brand of teasing was amusing and never failed to surprise him. Gakuto was skeptical, almost challenging, that Yuushi wouldn’t get the response he desired. He had resorted to petty resistance, forgetting about being sympathetic to his friend’s feelings.

“Do you want to like him, Gakuto?” Jirou asked earnestly one night as he and Marui received the daily report.

_Huh._

“Isn’t answering that the same as answering whether he does like him?” Marui countered.

“No, it’s different! Gakuto really cares about Oshitari’s feelings,” a very pointed reminder, “and he might want to return the feelings to make Oshitari happy, even if right now he’s just a friend. Ne?”

Gakuto considered his surprisingly wise friend. “I guess that would be good. I’m not sure about the complications of dating a guy though.”

Marui snorted. “Everyone already thinks you’re dating. Especially since his seduction campaign started,” Okay, maybe that didn’t stay a secret for long, _but seriously_?! “What? Just because he spoils me!? I can’t help that.”

“Yeah, but you seem to encourage it, so it just looks like flirting.”

Jirou nodded sagely. “You are flirting, Gakuto.”

“Shit!”

* * *

One day, Gakuto and Yuushi planned to play doubles against Kenya and Zaizen. Yuushi was waiting by the court gate for Gakuto to finish a heated conversation with Shishido, something excitable rather than their typical bickering. Yuushi didn't care what, but his incredible patience must have worn thin. Before Gakuto knew it, he was being bodily lifted in the air.

“ _What_ the-“

And just like that, he was hanging over Yuushi’s shoulder, being carried away from his conversation, and all he saw for a few seconds was Yuushi’s ass while he strutted them away.

“What the hell?! Yuushi! Put me down!” He wriggled, but to no avail– Yuushi had an arm on his back and the other wrapped behind his knees. Gakuto reached forlornly toward Shishido, who was snickering and had no intention of helping.

“We don’t have all day, Gakuto.”

Yuushi kept walking, ignoring Gakuto’s bitching, the toddler-like banging of fists on his back, and the amused looks of bystanders.

Eventually, Gakuto knew he was wasting precious tennis energy and resigned to pouting, arms folded, hanging his head down watching the sidewalk move away as Yuushi’s heels and backside trekked forth.

Speaking of backside, he felt a hand slyly move down from his back to his butt when Yuushi adjusted his shoulder.

“ _Yuushi_ ,” he growled through clenched teeth.

“Sorry,” he didn’t sound sorry, “Want to be sure you don’t fall.” He gave the butt a firm pat to illustrate his (baseless) point before placing it there again.

Gakuto had been blushing since he was first picked up, but now his face was as red as Marui’s hair. _Ohohoh, is this the game, now, Yuushi?_ Gakuto _would_ get revenge.

Yuushi had the decency to put Gakuto down before they reached the indoor court, instead of showing this scene to their opponents. Before he did, he swung Gakuto around, gracefully transitioning to holding him bridal style. He leaned his head down and said in a low voice to his furious pouting doubles partner, “You should thank me for carrying you here like a prince.”  
The words vibrated in Gakuto’s ear, giving him goosebumps. He was stunned and his comeback was delayed: “Put. Me. Down.” Yuushi squeezed his body to him, like a hug, before agreeing.

Then he let go of Gakuto.

Gakuto yelped at the sudden release, clawing at Yuushi’s shoulders to keep from falling, but Yuushi stopped and caught him a second later, chuckling. “Just teasing.” He put his friend down gently, and Gakuto stomped a few feet away, gathering himself amidst his embarrassment and anger.

“Gakuto, look at me,”

Gakuto whipped around violently, ready with a sharp, vicious glare.

“I would never let you fall.”

Yuushi’s face was 100% serious, eyes sincere, no shred of evidence that he was messing with him. Plus, it was true. Yuushi worries constantly that Gakuto would fall and hurt himself.

Gakuto was mad that he wasn’t as mad anymore. Stupid Yuushi. “Yeah, well good luck with that. The low moonsault isn’t perfect yet.”

And he walked to the court, fired up and ready to play.

* * *

After the 7th game, they took a longer water break. Gakuto was tending to some leg scrapes and reaching for his water bottle when he sensed Yuushi’s stillness behind him.

He turned around

“What are you doing?”

Unreadable Yuushi was standing there, water bottle in hand, and his eyes took their time moving up to Gakuto’s face.

“A...Are you checking me out?” _Seriously?_

Yuushi just stared at him.

“It’d be a shame not to appreciate such a magnificent view,” he said calmly, like he was talking about the weather.

And again, Gakuto was blushing, and for the rest of the game. He became much more aware of Yuushi standing behind him. He was grateful that Kenya and Zaizen were difficult opponents. Yuushi would just have to focus on tennis!

The game was going on, pretty evenly, and Yuushi wasn’t a dick enough to actually jeopardize their game play so they were working in their natural combination, honed with mutual understanding and years of practice.

Gakuto pulled off his new move pretty stably now. He was itching to get back at Kenya for his trash talk at Yuushi (to which Yuushi usually responded with a smirk and a point for them).

So, he tried to flex on them with another low moonsault– but something went wrong. He landed funny on one foot, and Yuushi noticed immediately something was off. His landings were usually smooth and graceful, but there was an awkward pause before both feet hit the ground. As soon as Gakuto took a single step, it was over.

“Stop.”

Everyone froze. His voice was loud, especially for Yuushi, who wasn’t loud.

“Gakuto, what happened to your foot?” He walked over and demanded.

“Yuushi, chill. It’s fine, just landed weird.” He _was_ watching him pretty intently, after all.

“Oh? Take 3 steps backwards,” he challenged coolly. Gakuto hesitated and obeyed. He screwed up the second step.

“Game’s over.”

 _What the hell?_ “It’s okay! I can play, I’ll walk it of-“

“You’re not an idiot, Gakuto,” Yuushi snapped. His voice was loud, words clear, fast, and... _harsh_. “This is a practice game. You don’t play on a hurt foot. We’re at a training camp. You don’t improve if you recklessly further any injuries.” He said it so icily, _cruelly_ , like Gakuto was some insufferable dunce.

Everyone was speechless. _What the fuck?_ Yuushi had never spoken to him like that. Or… to anyone, like that. Or ever, at all.

Kenya was the first to utter a sound; “Yuushi, calm down…”

Yuushi fixed his face into something a little more level, not as cold. Not as scary. His Kansai accent had almost faded a tiny bit, but now it was back. His poker face and steady tone proceeded, like it had never happened. “Sorry, Kenya. We should stop.”

Zaizen was wide eyed and clearly suppressing a smile of awe, and Kenya was visibly appalled. Gakuto was pissed.

Yuushi scooped up Gakuto with an arm.

“Yuushi, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Gakuto finally found breath, and used it to screech at being roughly toted off court. “You are way overreacting!” He was plopped on the bench.

“Gakuto.”

Yuushi looked up at him from where he knelt to pack their bags. His voice still had some bite, “I’m sorry I got angry. I’m frustrated at the idea of my doubles partner being injured. I expected you to take it more seriously.”

Was… Was he seriously being scolded right now? Gakuto wanted to snap back, call him out on his bizarre and unnecessary behavior, but he was still way too shocked.

Yuushi zipped up their bags and flung them over his shoulder. With no warning, he picked Gakuto up for the third time that day.

“Yuushi, fuck off! I can at least walk, put me the fuck down! This is embarrassing!” Gakuto fumed.

Yuushi was stone faced, carrying him in his arms out of the building, and Gakuto was so mad he wanted to cry. He was red again, and his foot really did hurt, as he hated that Yuushi was right, but why was he so damn mean about it?

His face was buried in his hands and he inhaled sharply. “Shit,” he huffed. This was awful. Yuushi carrying him before was a joke, but this was humiliating.

“What?” Yuushi asked, voice still cold. He looked down at Gakuto who was still hissing his breaths into wet hands. He stopped walking and his voice grew soft,

“Gakuto? What is it?”

“Fuck you,” Gakuto muttered into his palms incoherently. “Just take me to the damn infirmary.” He knew after he sniffed that his crying was obvious. He wanted to get out of there fast before anybody saw them like this.

Yuushi said nothing and picked up the pace. He was gentle when he placed Gakuto on one of the many beds in the empty infirmary, and he knelt on the floor in front of him after putting down their bags.

Gakuto refused to meet at those concerned Yuushi eyes, they reminded him of a sad baby animal instead of the clever and cool dark eyes he knew. It was unnerving and it pissed him off.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Yuushi repeated softly.

“You’re an asshole!” Gakuto spat out. He had started now and he wasn’t going to stop.

“First you manhandle me all the way to the court and fuck with me, or whatever, then you yell at me after I’M the one who got hurt, then you manhandle me again!”

He was mad and the sad eyes couldn’t guilt him anymore, so he glared at full force.

“And now you have the balls to sit there and ask me why I’m upset? I’m so fucking mad at you right Yuushi, I swear to god you better back off.” Gakuto wiped tears away. He hated when he cried from being angry. But if it made Yuushi feel bad, then great, because he should. This was a really shitty way to show someone you liked them, he thought bitterly.

Yuushi stayed kneeling in front of him but backed up a bit, pulling his eyes away.

“I know I worry a lot,” he started.

“Yeah, no shit!” Gakuto’s face was still red and wet and his scowl was probably permanent. _Look what you’ve done. Bet I look really attractive now, huh?_

“...I fucked up.”

“Yeah! You did!”

“I’m sorry I overreacted on the court.”

“You should be! It was scary as shit, Yuushi.”

Yuushi glanced at him with a small smile. “You aren’t scared of anything.”

Gakuto really had been, though. He trusted him! He thought he knew Yuushi and never expected anything like that. “Well I was scared of you. So was Kenya. It was really extreme. You were super mean to me, too!” Gakuto knew he was childish to pout about it, but Yuushi wasn’t supposed to be like that, it wasn’t right and it disrupted the universe.

Yuushi sat back against the wall.

“I’m sorry for manhandling you.”

“Yeah, thanks for that!” Gakuto quipped sourly. “As if you don’t treat me enough like a child, you went and carried me around camp like one. You sure freaking love embarrassing me.”

Yuushi’s mouth upturned, but he tried to be apologetic. “It was cute though,” his voice was so low Gakuto barely heard him.

“Really Yuushi!? _Now?_ ”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I was an asshole.”

“Yeah! You were!”

Yuushi knelt next to him again. “Are we still friends?”

Gakuto groaned. “Of fucking course we’re still friends!” _God, Yuushi’s such a drama queen._ Yuushi smiled smugly up at him.  
“Don’t even. I’m still pissed. Now fix my foot.”

Gakuto took his shoe off and put his hurt foot on Yuushi’s shoulder, before realizing this was likely the kind of thing that turned his piece of shit doubles partner on.

“Wait, I haven’t even called for anyone yet.”

Yuushi got up and went to the phone to politely inform an assistant coach of the circumstances, and someone would be by soon to look at Gakuto’s foot.

He returned with an ice pack and scooped up Gakuto’s calves to put his legs on the bed. He stole pillows from other cots for Gakuto to sit against, stuffed one under his foot, and put the ice pack on it before sitting back on the floor beside him.

“Thanks, Doctor Oshitari,” Gakuto’s tone was still bitter.

“All in a day’s work.”

“No, for real. I’m still mad,” he assured, “but thank you for taking care of me. And worrying about my foot. Even if it was incredibly over the top.” He wasn’t going to thank him too hard, not wanting to encourage his doubles partner’s consistent worrying.

“You’re welcome.” Yuushi’s eyes were on him again, and he confessed, “I was scared.”

“What?”

“That’s why I freaked out. I was terrified,” he admitted with a sheepish laugh. “I’m constantly scared you’re going to fall and hurt yourself, and the new moonsault has had me on edge,”

Gakuto frowned. “Yuushi–”

“It’s good. It’s great, actually. Your acrobatic tennis is probably unrivaled in the world, Gakuto. You’re amazing.”

Shit. Now he was really blushing.

“But it’s still dangerous, and I’m always remembering that, waiting for it to go wrong.”

This wasn’t too surprising, but it was odd to hear him say it so seriously. Gakuto didn’t like how pitiful he looked, and felt sort of bad, which, wait, fuck that, he was still mad. “So, what? Today you just panicked?”

Yuushi fucked with his glasses and scratched his head before answering. “...Yes. Basically, I panicked. I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever," Gakuto exhaled. "I forgive you. Just chill out. I’m going to fall sometimes okay? And you’re not going to catch me, or even be there, and that’s cool. I’m used to it. You’re right about it risking our tennis though.” Gakuto sighed and murmured, “That was douchey on my part.”

Yuushi nodded. “I care,” he pointed out defensively.

After another beat of silence, Gakuto whispered, “Yeah. I know." He was overwhelmed by the un-Yuushi levels of emotion here. He thought he had him figured out, but he had never been so… open before. He always worried to this extent?

Gakuto wondered if that started before or after the crush.

* * *

“Basically the coach said I can only arm exercises for 4 days,” and Gakuto really wanted to whine about it.

 _Who cares?_ Marui got back to the point. “You said he carried you three times?”

“...Yeah. The first time he groped my ass.” Gakuto was still grumpy about that. Jirou giggled, and Marui whistled, “Spicy!”

“Ne ne! But all the stuff he said in the nurse’s office, Gakuto! You didn’t finish!” Jirou was quite awake, bouncing with gleeful curiosity.

Gakuto groaned. He was honestly embarrassed by how sappy and serious their conversation had been, and didn’t really want to retell it. He included important bits one at a time as he remembered them.

“Ooooh! That’s so romantic!” Jirou squealed.

“Yeah, he’s like your knight in shining armor.”

Gakuto sent Marui some excellent, savage side eye, “Screw you.”

“No, screw him!” Jirou exclaimed, and Marui spit out a laugh. Gakuto couldn’t help but snort, Jirou always looked so outrageous saying things like that.

“Mukahi-kun, I think he’s growing on you.”

“Growing on me?” Gakuto furrowed his brows. “He’s already my best friend.”

“Maybe. Maybe! But,” Marui tore into a packaged pastry, “you have a guy who would jump off a bridge to save your life, and it doesn’t seem to bother you too much. Right?” Jirou nodded enthusiastically, “Oshitari-kun would probably kill someone for you!”

Gakuto rolled his eyes but feared the truth in these claims.

“That sets a high bar.”

“Heeey.” Marui had grown friendlier with Gakuto since his roommates love life got interesting, and nudged him with his foot. “No way he expects the same from you, he just cares a lot and all we’re saying,” he motioned to Jirou and himself, “is that you’re an extremely, unfairly lucky son of a bitch, and you shouldn’t waste this gift from the universe.”

Gakuto stood up and sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going to bed.”

* * *

Gakuto knew all of this and he appreciated Yuushi, even if his worrying could be super patronizing sometimes. He knew he was spoiled, and what did he even offer Yuushi in return besides his friendship? Yeah, he was a good friend. He was supportive, when they weren’t roasting each other. But that was basic friendship requisite. What else did Gakuto offer? Cheering him on, being his partner in tennis?

...Views of his “magnificent” backside?

Apparently for Yuushi, that was enough, but to Gakuto it didn’t seem right. He knew if he lost Yuushi’s friendship he would be utterly destroyed. Did Yuushi know that?

* * *

“How’s strength training going?”

It was the second day of Gakuto being grounded and he was alone among some huge high schoolers in the weight room. Yuushi showing up randomly was a godsend. He tried to communicate this with desperate eyes of greeting as he put his weights down.

“Are you skipping your training to be here? _”_ Gakuto said in a low voice to avoid ratting him out.

Yuushi cocked his head innocently. And watched, as Gakuto moved to the pull up machine. He was walking a lot better, and had no trouble scampering up to the bars. Gakuto could do a ton of pull ups. “Having fun watching me, creep?”

Yuushi was unfazed. “I like taking in the scenery.”

“Ugh.”

A dangerous, fucky idea struck Gakuto around his 23rd pull-up.  
_He likes scenery huh?_

This was an awful revenge tactic that would probably end up biting him in the ass, hopefully not literally. “I’ll be back.”

He returned from his dorm 10 minutes later in leggings. He nonchalantly went to a locker for chalk before heading to a different room with gymnast bars.

Yuushi didn’t look surprised. Gakuto feared his plans were painfully transparent but refused to show any lack of innocence.

“Still going to watch me?”

“Clearly you’re just getting to the good part.” Yuushi didn’t say anything about the costume change and followed Gakuto to the other room, sitting on a bench against the wall with some coursework in his lap.

Gakuto dusted his hands with chalk and pushed himself up onto the lower bar. He hadn’t been on these much since he was a kid, and was excited to go back to something so fun, that didn’t require feet if you were careful.

He got to one foot on the low bar and used perfect balance to rise, reaching to grab the higher. He sprung up and hooked his legs over it, hanging upside down, letting his arms dangle freely before using his torso to swing himself back and forth.

It was a gift really, to Yuushi, who surely wanted to casually check him out. Well that fucker would get a view, alright. Gakuto’s back was facing him right then.

Yes, Gakuto had really stooped this low. He was going to be a tease.

He returned to his arms to do a few a flips around the high bar. His legs straight, it felt awesome flying around the bar. This was fun. The fact that he was having fun helped distract him from the shame of what might be considered a variation of pole dancing.

He timed his flip around the high bar to return to the low bar, catching it and spinning around it once, letting go to catch the high bar again with a split second just in the air. No somersaults yet, he wasn’t that grandiose. He lifted his arms straight up to rest on the bar, legs swinging slightly. He looked to see if Yuushi was watching him.

He was staring at his book, pencil in hand, expressionless. _Rude._

Gakuto started getting anxious. If the plan didn’t work, then he debased himself for nothing. He reflected on the humiliation he might have set himself up for if Yuushi ended up not reacting, or worse, if he teased him for his obvious ploy for attention.

The muscle memory was coming back to him. He did some more dangerous-looking tricks in which he somersaulted in the air to catch the bar again, and tried to glance discreetly as he flipped around to see if he had Yuushi’s attention, smug to see that he did.

A few more glances and he realized that it was the wrong kind of attention. The concerned kind.

With a sigh, Gakuto came to rest on the high bar again.

“Are you going to catch me if I fall?”

 _Shit, this was definitely flirting_. The plan was so good at the beginning! He was gonna tease Yuushi and make him regret the ogling! The comments! How did it backfire so hard?

Yuushi slowly stood, putting his book down, and made his way over to the bars.

He circled Gakuto leisurely as the acrobat’s legs swung. Gakuto’s arms were getting sort of tired from holding himself up stationary for so long, but he could take it.

Gakuto was tempted to swing his legs a little more enthusiastically as Yuushi stood behind him, but knew that was beyond desperate.

Yuushi slowly returned to stand in front of him and gazed up at him, his face unreadable.

That voice, so slow and smooth and deep; “God, you’re fucking amazing.” Yuushi studied him so intensely, never losing the straight face. Gakuto felt shivers run through him so hard he had to flex his toes.

“Cool, right?” He swung his legs some more.

“Very. How long since you’ve done this?”

“I don’t know, three years maybe?”

Yuushi looked away, just murmuring. “Incredible.”

Gakuto tried to look down to see what Yuushi was doing when he felt warm hands gently, so gently brush around his injured foot. The unexpected touch gave him shivers again, warm shivers, and he couldn’t help twitching the foot. “How are you going to get down?” The low voice inquired. After a few more seconds and very light, inspecting strokes, Yuushi removed his hands.

Gakuto wasn’t sure.

He hooked his legs over the bar and then switched them around so he could face Yuushi upside down. _Shit shit shit shit, abort, abort!_ He’d invited a Spider-Man scenario. It really wasn’t intentional, his arms were just tired and he’d rather face Yuushi than have his ass face him. He kept his hands on the bars just in case he needed a speedy escape, absolutely blushing because Yuushi’s face was much closer to his now than he had ever intended. If Yuushi had even half the reaction to this new proximity as Gakuto, he gave no indication. He just looked into his upside down eyes curiously.

Gakuto was trying to think of a good answer. He stole Yuushi’s glasses and put them on his own face before returning his hands to the bars.

 _Oops._ That was even more inviting.

Usually when Gakuto stole his friend’s fake glasses, there were a few seconds of protest. This time, Yuushi’s face was still unmoving and still intense. Gakuto was a little caught up in the intensity, at this point. Had he ever really seen Yuushi’s eyes this close up? They were nice eyes. Yuushi had elegant features, his eyes a bit sharp and narrow and a little catty, a way that looked good when he was serious. Like now.

But his expression. It hadn’t changed at all. It could almost bore him, but now it was frustrating.

Gakuto got back up on his arms with some struggle. “I asked if you were going to catch me.” He heard a breathy laugh, “If you insist.” Yuushi did his best to figure out how in silence, eventually wrapping his arms around the straight hanging legs and looking up expectantly.

“Ready?” Gakuto asked.

Yuushi nodded.

“Don’t drop me.”

Yuushi shook his head. “Never.”

Gakuto released his arms and leaned forward to land his hands on Yuushi’s shoulders. He slowly slid his legs down through Yuushi’s circled arms. Yuushi grabbed under his arms and softly got his feet to ground.

“Thanks.” He brushed off his hands and legs.

“Of course.”

Gakuto carried the chalk bowl back to the other room. “Wanna get lunch after I stretch?”

“Please.”

* * *

Gakuto’s phone buzzed under his pillow.

2:05 AM  
get dressed

2:07 AM  
I’m outside your room

2:07 AM  
It’s snowing. Dress warm.

 _What?_ He shook off the groggy and obeyed the orders, descending his bunk quietly before putting on his warmest clothes. Sneakers and really thick socks would have to suffice for shoes.

He opened and closed his door as quietly as he could.

Yuushi was leaning against the wall opposite him with long, tan wool coat, a dark scarf and hat, his hands in his pockets. “Why are you dressed like a model?” Gakuto whispered from his puffy green jacket, from under his hat that had a poof on top and flaps on the side. It said in English, “Skate or Die.”

Yuushi smirked. Peeling himself off the wall, they started down the hallway before hearing a lock click. They turned just in time to see 3 boys shuffle out of the room beside them.

“ _Hiyoshi?”_ Gakuto kept a hushed voice.

Hiyoshi just opened his mouth and closed it again. “Oh shit! Caught by the senpai!” Kirihara whispered and snickered.

Zaizen smiled. “More like caught the senpai,” he said in a normal speaking voice, and they all shushed him. “I’d rather not get in trouble, thanks.” Hiyoshi looked grumpy in his jacket with his little mushroom head sticking out. Gakuto burrowed his head into his collar to hide his face reddened by Zaizen’s comment, which they ignored.

“I’m proud of you Hiyokko. Fight the system!” he whispered to his favorite kouhai. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and Gakuto scurried down the hall in a dramatic exit, leaving Yuushi behind. Yuushi’s long legs caught him up in no time with far more grace, and he looked like a million bucks in his winter ensemble. Naturally, Gakuto made fun of him.

“Well, I’m sorry. Not everyone can pull off adorable, Mr. ‘Skate or Die’” He flicked the poof on his hat.

Gakuto really couldn’t focus on teasing because he was focused on snow. Yuushi was right to wake him, and needed to speed it up so they could go outside already. “Hurry up or I’ll leave you behind again.”

“Alright, alright.” But Yuushi continued to saunter leisurely with his hands in his fashionable coat pockets.

When he caught up, Gakuto was outside, a picture perfect example of a gleeful winter child as he twirled around with his arms out in his puffy jacket, beaming face open to the sky.

He looked to Yuushi enthusiastically when a snowflake landed on his tongue, and stopped when he saw Yuushi’s face.

_‘He’s clearly in love with you.’_

Marui’s words rung faintly in his ears, soon drowned out by the crunch of his shoes as he ran to the tall boy.

When he got there Yuushi smiled warmly at him. The raw emotion was tucked away. Gakuto swallowed.

“What should we do?” He was still whispering.

“There isn’t much snow yet,” Yuushi kept his voice low as well, as if the noise would ruin the snow. “Let’s just walk around for now.”

Gakuto sort of skipped more than walked as they headed down a wooded path. His hands were in his pockets while he flapped his elbows a bit, and his teeth were chattering a little. He was positively giddy.

Yuushi looked at him amused. “Are you cold?” Gakuto nodded, his big smile unmoved, and he twirled some more, trying to warm himself up. He loved snow, when it wasn’t a pain in the ass. Which was basically any other time than when it first fell. Yuushi knew this of course, because Gakuto would dance in it the first day each winter, then bitch about it constantly from the next day on.

Yuushi liked snow always, and Gakuto knew this, and he liked that Yuushi liked snow because even though they were best friends, they didn’t have all that much in common.

They shared a strong admiration for fresh snow.

Gakuto looked at Yuushi, eyes adjusting to the moonlight. He was smiling with his eyes, his snow mood was too strong for even _his_ straight face.

_You like him. Maybe._

Gakuto’s teeth chattered as he made a giggling noise.

_Admit it. You think he looks hot in his long coat and that black turtleneck, with those long legs in black pants. That stupid green scarf._

Yuushi met his eyes and smiled wider.

_Shit, the rare and elusive Yuushi happy face. That’s adorable._

It was snow mood, and that’s all that mattered.  
Gakuto hopped up to Yuushi, dislodging his pocketed hands to wrap him in a tight hug.  
Yuushi freed his arms to hug him back, and they rocked to the side perilously as Gakuto still attempted to dance around. “Stay still, if you want me to warm you up.” Yuushi started rubbing his arms up and down the bouncy teenager’s arms and back, and Gakuto yielded to tapping his toes, instead of dragging them both around. He tightened his arms and burrowed his head into his friend’s scarf.

“Better yet?” Gakuto nodded against him. His teeth had settled down and he was warm enough to feel less edgy, but wasn’t excited to move away from a heat source.

As soon as he did, he wanted to maintain that warmth with motion, so he grabbed Yuushi’s hand and started running back to where they saw a court. “ _Gakuto!”_ Yuushi sounded alarmed but let himself be dragged. Gakuto was panting behind his scarf when they stopped, “What?”

“Do you not have _gloves_?” Yuushi looked at him like he was insane. Gakuto just shrugged.  
“It’s snow, Yuushi. I wasn’t gonna pass it up.”

Yuushi clicked his tongue and clapped Gakuto’s hands between his mittens.  
_Mittens!_ Gakuto’s heart did a thing.

It was probably the snow mood, or maybe it was the temptation of shared body heat, but for whatever reason, right now?  
_I might like Yuushi._

They stayed like that for a good minute, just laughing at each other, slaves to snow mood.

The shorter boy shivered. “Can we go back now? It’s cold.” Yuushi nodded immediately.

Gakuto left him in the dust, or, snow. He ran off, silly with his elbows sticking out from his pockets, and cried out behind him,

“Snow sucks!” And he laughed like an idiot, hoping to be chased.


	3. Part 3

It had been 2 days since snow mood. The first day it melted, but the next day the snow returned with a vengeance. So much of a vengeance that all of the training was indoors and everywhere was super crowded.

It was evening, and Gakuto was trying to see over sea of bodies to find someone.

He spotted him by the round glasses. He was on a small couch alone, reading a book in his lap with a blanket.

Gakuto wasn’t sure what happened during snow mood, and he was less certain about his feelings now than he was then. He was tentative.

He wanted to play it by ear.

He approached a very cozy looking Oshitari Yuushi, who looked up at him upon arrival, tucking a finger at his book’s spine. “Hey.”

Gakuto said nothing but tugged at the blanket, and Yuushi freed it.

Gakuto wrapped it around himself and curled up next to him. He rested his head on his thigh facing the back of the couch, and snuggled in.

This was his only greeting.

Yuushi ran his hand across the hair in his lap, hesitantly, just once, and returned to his book.

* * *

“Gakuto.” Yuushi nudged him gently until he woke up and sprawled out, stretching with a small whine at being woken up before remembering where he was.

“You can’t stay here, you’re taking up too much space. We’re going to watch a movie,” said Some Guy he didn’t know, probably a high schooler pointed to the wall at their left, which had a huge blue screen projection.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Yuushi asked, almost whispering, like he was still asleep or as if it kept their conversation more private.

“Yeah, sounds cool.” Gakuto stood up to follow Yuushi as they looked for a spot. The Guy and some others turned the couch they were on around to face the wall and sat on it, leaving just enough space at the edge for one person to sit against it. Gakuto laid out Yuushi’s blanket beside that spot and got down on his tummy. “Wake me up when it starts,” he mumbled, resting his head on folded arms. “Yeah, yeah, little prince.”

Gakuto wasn’t really asleep. His heart was beating hard while he remembered Yuushi’s fingers ghosting over his ear to pat his head.

He had to laugh at himself. The Gakuto of months ago sure would, if he knew that _Yuushi_ was giving him any kind of heart palpitations.

He sensed the room turn dark and heard the audio being set up. Yuushi’s palm landed on the small of his back and he drummed his fingers.

Gakuto delighted in that touch. He was distantly ashamed, but the effect was like a drug- he and Yuushi were touching, even if just a little, and he was intensely grateful for the delicious contact.

It scared him a little.

Gakuto sat up and crossed his legs, sitting next to Yuushi but not touching him, unfortunately, and not sure how to fix that in a smooth way.

“Star Wars, again.”

Gakuto turned to face Yuushi, who smirked at him like he always did. He turned to him while speaking, taking advantage of the opportunity to just look up at his tall….friend. “Why does it feel like we always watch Star Wars?”

“Because we do,” Yuushi nodded, acknowledging the conspiracy. “Gakuto, do you really intend to waste my blanket by sitting on it like that? I brought it for a reason.”

Gakuto had zoned out looking at him. He was a little embarrassed as he scrambled up to give Yuushi his blanket back. Instead of draping his blanket over himself, he just looked at Gakuto a second. Then he patted his lap.

Waves rushed over Gakuto and he gulped, half his mind was ecstatically grateful, the other half super anxious. He slowly and awkwardly tried to sit between Yuushi’s crossed legs, cursing himself for fucking this up.

Yuushi scooped him up abruptly, swinging him deftly to arrange him, and Gakuto only just held back a squeak as he was easily placed in an ideal position. His heart was beating so fast he might have gasped, and couldn’t help but imagine Marui’s voice joking: _N_ _ow that’s a man who takes charge._

 _“Comfy?”_ Yuushi whispered hoarsely.

Gakuto could only nod against his chest, hiding how red his face was. He sat in Yuushi’s lap, his knees resting over over a bent long leg, back and side cradled against his body. His head might have been in the right spot to hear his heartbeat, and he might have the courage to do that, but right now he struggled to breathe.

Much to Gakuto’s disappointment, the arm cradling his own was gone, and he didn’t even have the chance to appreciate it yet! But it returned with the edge of a blanket, and Gakuto, who still couldn’t breathe or speak, managed to help cover them up. Soon the arm was back to support him, to his relief. The warm cover gave Gakuto the courage he needed to snuggle into his friend. He knew he wouldn’t be watching the movie, there were too many points of contact between them he had think about.

_How does he do this?_

How was Yuushi so freaking _cool?_ He just picked him up and swung him around! In his lap! And he landed _perfectly._ How could anyone be that smooth, much less someone their age?

And he wasn’t freaking out about the whole thing like Gakuto. And, he was confident enough, _bold_ enough to assume Gakuto would just let him swing him around like that! Like oh, that’s fine!

Which, it was! And somehow that made the whole thing so much… hotter.

_He acts like I’m his._

That might be overthinking, Gakuto knew, but his mind was racing. Yuushi was overbearing sometimes but he wasn’t possessive.

That would be bad.

_But really hot._

So he had started using ‘hot’ to describe Yuushi. That was a. Step.

Sure, it was an objective truth before, Yuushi was a Hot Guy. But it’s completely, totally different when you’re thinking it in your head, when you’re _feeling_ that someone is hot.

Yuushi rolled his shoulders and sighed quietly, and the hint of his voice in that sigh and the way it reverberated through his chest made Gakuto’s heart sink to his stomach.

A thought struck him. _Has it been like this for Yuushi, too?_ This whole time?

Gakuto sure was oblivious! To be fair, Yuushi had been very good at hiding it. All the times he napped on his shoulder. Made him share his bed on cold nights. Jumped on his back for piggyback rides. Gakuto could barely handle that hand on his back, and wondered if– by some miracle, since he couldn’t imagine it– Yuushi got used to it.

He chanced a look up at his closest friend, _(who was holding him!),_ and prayed Yuushi didn’t notice or meet his eyes. He didn’t think he’d survive that.

But Yuushi was watching the movie. Gakuto risked observing his face, discreet as possible, until he saw him frown.

He looked at the screen and immediately erupted in a fit of cackling. He got shushed by some assholes around them and covered his mouth in effort to suppress it, secretly wishing Yuushi had covered it for him. He looked up at the annoyed face and squeaked, “It’s you!” Yuushi’s pained eyes turned down to his and Gakuto’s heart did, in fact, do backflips. But he wasn’t done laughing.

About a year ago, the regulars watched Star Wars together for the first time at Atobe’s mansion. At one point early in the movie, Jirou, who was assumed to be asleep, startled everyone with a shout:

“He looks just like Yuushi!”

Gakuto was sure even Kabaji laughed, and the rest of them were cracking up. Everyone but Yuushi.

Because it was true.  
Yuushi looks just like C3PO.

And everytime they watched Star Wars, it was just as funny, and Yuushi absolutely _hated_ it. But he never once complained because he knew he couldn’t. It was his own fault for wearing fake glasses.

Yuushi huffed, “Yeah, well, you’re R2D2.”

That comparison had been added later, by Shishido, and the reaction was amazement rather than mockery– that their doubles team was the spitting image of the Star Wars droid duo.

The R2D2 comparison was pretty valid, too. Gakuto was short, and haircut was pretty round, and it didn’t bother him.

“Yeah, but R2D2 is _way_ cooler than C3PO!”

Yuushi pinched him in the side with his free arm and Gakuto gasped, betrayed. They were shushed again, but Gakuto ignored them, turning in Yuushi’s lap to balk at him– but Yuushi knew how to settle the matter. Before he could turn too much, Yuushi wrapped both arms around him, squeezing him to his chest. “No escape now. That’s what you get,” he lowered his head to chide him.

Gakuto’s entire physical and spiritual being was screaming. He turned in the grip to face the screen, desperate to try and focus on the movie while every cell of his being had been struck by lightning.

 _This is really happening_ , he didn’t think, because he couldn’t, and he also couldn’t get over the fact that it was _Yuushi_ , and the only thing that changed,  
was Gakuto himself.

The movie. The movie. Too bad C3PO was in every damn scene, since it was the first one.

Where’s Han Solo? Han is hot. Hotter than Yuushi!

He was hyper aware of every movement, and Yuushi’s arms gradually loosened around him, and one fell to Gakuto’s lap, startling him. He glanced up to hear Yuushi breathing quietly and realized he was asleep.

This helped him relax a little more. Yuushi was comfy enough with Gakuto in his lap to fall asleep, and Gakuto didn’t have any reason to be self conscious anymore. He grinned smugly despite himself at the fact one arm was still safely wrapped around him.

Careful, so careful as not to wake him, he reached up an arm out from under the blanket to gingerly remove his glasses. He retreated under the blanket and slipped them into the front pocket of his hoodie, staring at Yuushi’s peaceful bare face, his head was tilted up a little, his jawline visible in the movie light. His distinctive, oh so smirky, smartass lips were relaxed and slightly parted, perfect among his handsome features: a perfectly sloped nose, cheekbones that were almost foreign, usually hid by glasses. His perfect closed eyelids with dark dark lashes. Even his damn eyebrows looked good. His bangs brushed over his face and Gakuto’s neck started hurting from staring so long, and he faced forward sheepishly. He was glad the crowded room of people was sprinkled with chairs and couches and sitting tall guys facing the other way, because he wouldn’t want anybody to see him like that. Not staring, like he had no dignity. Staring like Yuushi did.

Gakuto slowly got used to the legs underneath him, the arms around him and in his lap, and the chest that held his entire upper body. The rhythm of deep breaths behind him was powerful, and soon, he had drifted off as well.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, his shoulder was stiff. There was a distant light. A hallway light.

And it was silent.

He looked at Yuushi, who was rubbing the back of his neck squinting, like he had just woken up as well. Yuushi took his hand from Gakuto’s lap wordlessly to get his phone from his pocket. “3:28,” he mumbled, deep and hoarse. The blanket had fallen to their hips, and as they slowly got up they were surprised to discover they were completely alone.

Not a single person was with them in the massive lobby.

Gakuto swallowed at the thought of how many people saw them like that.

Nobody wanted to wake them up.

* * *

“Holy shit!”

 _“Ne, Gakuto!”_ Jirou whispered in his face.

“Jirou. Why are you up here? It’s scary waking up with someone on top of me.”

“Heh. You make it sound dirty, but it’s just because there’s no space and I don’t want to wake Bunta-kun.” _Bunta-kun,_ Gakuto’s sleepy mind registered.

“Ne, ne,” Jirou was probably using the most hushed voice he had, “Wanna see the pictures?”

 _Pictures?_ Gakuto scooted his body over to give Jirou space to lie, propping himself up on his forearms behind him. ”What pictures?” He squinted. Then he got a bad, bad, bad, bad feeling, a deep, sinking feeling.

Jirou simply smiled at what must have been a face of sheer panic. “What pictures, Jirou?” He barely got the words out. He honestly didn’t want to know.

“Of you and Yuuu~C-kun,” Jirou confirmed his worst suspicions with a sadistic amount of joy. His big brown eyes practically glittered in the dark.

Gakuto shoved his pillow on his face. He wanted his mattress to eat him. “Noooooooo, no no no nooooo!”

Maybe the entire night was a dream?

“They’re not bad. I promise. They might be the cutest thing thing I’ve ever seen, more than puppies. More than Marui-kun.” _High praise._ That’s why nobody in the whoooole camp wanted to wake you up, not even the high schoolers.”

Gakuto peeked over his pillow, pained.

“I don’t believe you.” About the pictures being okay. Obviously nobody woke them up for a reason, but it’s likely most people left without spotting them. Jirou’s reason wasn’t so bad though, he thought, in the deepest depths of his unpanicked portion of mind.

“Gakuto~! I promise. Here, look at this one.” _No! I don’t want to!_ “Jiiiirou, how many are there?” He could only whine at this point.

“I had to get the best angles, dummy, so you can put the good ones in your wedding slideshow.” He winked.

Gakuto groaned, retreating under his pillow.

“I don’t wanna see. I’m not ready.”

Jirou just sighed at him. “I will tell you about the picture, okay, and then it will be easier to see it. Okay?” Gakuto didn’t reply, so his friend bounced his mattress. “Okay??” _Marui must be a deep sleeper._ “Fine,” the pillow grumbled.

Jirou cleared his throat to begin. “Okay, so Yuushi is sleeping against the couch, and you’re in his lap–“

Gakuto instantly regretted this alternative. Hearing it in words was far, far worse, and made what happened _very_ real. Behind the insane blushing, it gave him maybe happy? shivers.

“And there’s a blanket on your legs–“ Legs? Right. It fell. _Great._

 _“_ You’re wearing a black hoodie, and your hair looks pretty good it’s not like messed up or anything like right now,”

“Jirou, I know what we were wearing.”

“Don’t interrupt. Oshitari-kun has like this sexy dark green turtleneck,”

“Jirou, I’m begging you,” He deadpanned, morale all gone.

“And, he’s not wearing his glasses!!!” Jirou rested a his chin on his hand. “I forgot what he looked like without glasses!” he hissed with a mischievous grin. “I almost didn’t recognize him, but I recognized you and I know you wouldn’t be curled up in anyone else’s lap. Oshitari-kun sleeps so pretty! But I’m sure you knew that.” He winked again and continued, “Your head is where his heart is, soooo cute!”  
Gakuto whimpered.  
“You look so comfy, your face is against him and your hands are like in fists against him too. You’re kind of in a fetal position, hehe.” How, exactly, was this picture not embarrassing? “But it’s mostly because Yuushi is holding you like that.” Gakuto got a rush remembering being swung into that place. Maybe it was getting kind of nice to get a verbal recap.  
“It’s sooooo cute! You’re so cozy and snuggly! You sleep so pretty too. Yuushi basically looks the same, but you’re so much more peaceful and relaxed, and Gakuto– you’re _smiling.”_

“ _What?”_ Gakuto hissed and sat straight up.

“Mhm, mhm!” Jirou was nodding animatedly.

“Give it.” Gakuto snatched the phone out of his hand. He should have been prepared, after such a thorough description, but seeing the image? He got that electric feeling, remembering the feeling of the arms he saw around him, and he couldn’t help but agree– the picture was really fucking cute.

 _Was_ he smiling though? He zoomed in and gave Jirou a skeptical look. Okay, maybe the corners of his mouth weren’t down, per se, but this didn’t exactly count as a smile.

“Wait,” Jirou got the phone back and swiped intently, swiped a LOT, and Gakuto got nervous because he just kept swiping and swiping,  
“Why did you take so many?”  
“No reason!” Finally Jirou smiled triumphantly. “Okay, see??”

He handed the phone back, and it was literally a photo up in Gakuto’s face. How the fuck did he sleep through this photoshoot?

Gakuto was glad he wasn’t sleeping in an embarrassing way, no double chin or drool. His face wasn’t that squished against Yuushi, and it really did look like he was grinning a little.

Jirou got his phone back and swiped some more. “Look at this one.” It was an aerial shot from above Yuushi’s head. You couldn’t see much of his face, but you could see Gakuto’s and the angle made it seem like he was holding him like a child, almost. He frowned.

“I look 5.”

“Noooo! It’s soooo cute! Here, I got some good ones of Yuushi.” By some miracle Gakuto and Yuushi had both fallen asleep in a very flattering positions, and for that he was grateful. Yuushi looked just good in the pictures as he remembered. (And the pictures were from… a lot of angles. Did Jirou zoom in? Or was he really that close to their faces?)

Jirou pulled his phone back before Gakuto could poke through the other pictures, and abruptly got off Gakuto’s bed. The sun was starting to rise. Gakuto was not looking forward to interacting with the public in light of this.

“Oh!...You might want to check your texts.”

* * *

The last time Gakuto had to scroll through so many notifications was after he lost his phone for 3 days. The more he scrolled, the worse it got. He gave up and decided to check his texts.

Nothing from his family. Team group chat had 29 messages. 30. 31. Fuck that.

Second most recent was Taki, up at 4 AM (typical). He opened that.

 **03:58** **  
****HELLO** **  
****03:58** **  
****MUKAHI** **  
****03:58** **  
****GAKUTO** **  
****03:58** **  
****EXCUSE ME** **  
****03:59** **  
****WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED??????** **  
****03:59** **  
****????????????????????** **  
****03:59** **  
****???????????????????????** **  
****04:02** **  
****Ur so fucking cute I hate you** **  
****04:03** **  
****When I sleep I look like a troll and ur hair looks so good wtf** **  
****04:05** **  
****Oshitari looks good too btw** **  
****04:06** **  
****This is so cute im happy for u for real tho** **  
****04:07** **  
****NOW GIVE ME THE DETAILS STUPID HOE I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this was happening fuck you guys for being at camp without me** **  
****04:08** **  
****If you don’t text me by 7 AM I will call you 35 times. Or I will text Oshitari for information instead** **  
****04:10** **  
** **Btw sleep tight**

Fucking Taki. It was Sunday. He was probably still awake.

 **05:58** **  
****not a lot to say it sort of just happened** **  
****05:58** **  
** **how did u find out anyway? from jirou??**

The reply was almost instant,

 **05:59** **  
** **zaizens blog**

Gakuto grabbed the edge of his bed and jumped to the floor, ladder be damned. In his boxers and hoodie he stormed across the hall and knocked, loudly.

“What the FUCK?” He heard Kirihara growl.

There was a lot of shuffling before the door opened. He pushed past Kaidoh. “Zaizen. Which is Zaizen?” he demanded coldly. Kirihara pointed above him, confused, pouty, and sleepy. Gakuto leapt onto the top of Zaizen’s ladder (earning a “holy shit” from his bunk mate), and yanked the sleeping boy up by his shirt collar.

“What the-“

“ _Take it down. Now.”_

 _“_ Mukahi-san? What the hell are you doing here?” Hiyoshi had woken up. “What do you think you’re doing?” Kaidoh growled.

Zaizen stayed calm, “I don’t know what you’re talking about-“

“Don’t FUCK with me, you emo little shit, take that picture down NOW.” Gakuto was loud.

“Kaidoh, let me,” he heard Hiyoshi faintly behind the blood pounding in his ears. “Mukahi-san…” his voice was steady and soft and he grabbed Gakuto’s shirt lightly. “Go away, Hiyoshi!” he snapped and kicked at him, but the martial artist grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him to the floor, restraining him– but Gakuto was still thrashing, like a vicious wild animal.

“Now, you son of a bitch!” He screeched with venom.

Zaizen just smiled. “No way. I took that picture fair and square.”

Gakuto’s fury turned into something more desperate. “MY FAMILY. MY DAD CAN’T SEE THAT. MY BROTHER. TAKE IT DOWN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.” He almost sounded like he was crying, his voice hoarse with screaming. He knew this was a veritable tantrum, but it was unstoppable.

Everyone was silent. Hiyoshi spoke first, firmly, without releasing his senpai.  
“Zaizen. Do what he says.”

Kaidoh spoke, much calmer but gruff, of course. “Take the picture down.”

“Yeah, Zaizen! That’s fucked up! You can’t like, out people on the internet.”

Gakuto swallowed. He didn’t have the time to think about it before, but that’s pretty much what Zaizen had done.

Marui opened the door and closed it behind him, “What’s going on?”

“Zaizen is taking down the picture,” Hiyoshi’s voice was cold. Zaizen didn’t speak, but complied, screwing with his phone. “Okay, it’s done. Sorry.”

Gakuto glared and shook off Hiyoshi’s arm. “Seriously. I’m sorry.”

“Let’s go,” he grumbled to Marui. Jirou was in the hall with Atobe and Shishido, all looking their different variations of concerned. Hiyoshi stepped out and closed the door behind him.

“Gakuto. What happened?” Atobe crossed his arms, serious. Hiyoshi answered for him. “Atobe-buchou, it’s fine. We handled it. Zaizen posted a picture on his blog but he took it down. I made certain.”

Nobody had to explain what picture. Shishido scratched his head, and his voice was softer than usual. “Gakuto, you okay? I overheard them,” he gestured to Jirou and their captain, “in the hall.” _So Jirou only went to get Atobe?_ He finally looked up from the floor and met the sweet boy’s worried eyes, thanking him silently for not getting Yuushi.

“I didn’t want... my brother to see it.” Gakuto mumbled, looking back at the ground. Only the tennis crowd really knew about Zaizen’s blog, in Tokyo, at least, but his little brother had a tendency to keep up with his social media. Gakuto was painfully aware that he caused quite a scene, glad that their rooms were at the end of the hall, far from the supervisor.

“Of course, he was an idiot to do something like that,” Atobe spat, matter-of-fact and somehow commanding in his ridiculous robe. “I can do something about his worthless blog, if you’d like.” He raised an eyebrow. Seemed a bit like he’d been waiting for a reason.

Gakuto had to breathe a laugh. “Nah, Atobe, thank you. It’s fine. Sorry. For the trouble.”  
Atobe nodded. “Good. I’m going back to bed now,” and he turned, striding down the hall.

“Yeah, me too.” Shishido stopped as he was passing Gakuto, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “And hey, uh,” He snickered. “Congrats,” and returned to his room.

Left in the hall were Hiyoshi and the residents of room 204. “Shit.”

“What is it, Gakkun?” Jirou asked softly, using a nickname that was almost extinct.

“I forgot to tell them. Hiyoshi. Can you tell them?” He looked at his teammate with vacant, pleading eyes.

“Tell them what, senpai?” Gakuto couldn’t stop the smile, the words warmed him. Hiyoshi only said “senpai” if he was trying to be really, really, really nice. Like after he broke his skateboard.

“Your roommates, at least. Tell them we’re not– It doesn’t mean anything. The picture.” He spoke at a really low volume, in case Yuushi could somehow hear, “Yuushi and I aren’t dating…”  
They all were silent, for too long, until Gakuto mumbled again, “...Okay?”

Hiyoshi nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, Mukahi-san. I’ll tell them.”

“Thanks, Hiyokko.”

The door to 205 clicked shut quietly behind him.

Gakuto was weak and Jirou was clearly concerned as hell. The three went back into their room, where Marui wasted no time.

“You’re not?”

Gakuto shook his head. He showed them his phone, where Taki had sent a screenshot from Zaizen’s blog. The header read, “Shocking Upset: U-17’s Cutest Couple Award Goes to...” followed by a photo similar to Jirou’s.

“We aren’t a couple. I didn’t even say I liked him, did I?”

Marui stuttered, “I… I just figured you were holding back on us.”

Gakuto shook his head. “I haven’t figured it all out, okay? We just like… cuddled. We didn’t talk about it or anything, and now fucking Shishido is congratulating me for nothing. My phone is blowing up because of these stupid pictures which our _families_ could have seen, and it’s screwing up everything.”

He winced at Jirou’s guilty face, which was absolutely unbearable. _Shit._ “Sorry Jirou. I know you didn’t mean it… Thanks for sending me the cute ones.” He tried to smile reassuringly, grateful that Marui was comforting his kind-hearted friend with a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s nobody’s damn business, anyway. I haven’t even talked to Yuushi, we only said like 3 sentences last night, and everyone’s deciding shit before we can and it pisses me off! What if I don’t wanna date him?” His fire had returned.

“...Do you?”

“...I mean, probably.”

Jirou and Marui smiled smugly and gave each other a high five. “ _Nice_ , dude.”

“I never said I was ready though. Ugh, now it’s awkward.”

“With Yuushi?” Jirou asked.

Gakuto frowned. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing him again in midst of all the gossip.  
...But he was looking forward to seeing him again, and suppressed a smile at the thought.

“Mukahi-kun, are you blushing?” Marui accused in a low tone.  
_Dammit._ “Shut up!” He sat on the floor criss cross right where he stood, and bent his head into his lap, hiding like a turtle with disturbing flexibility.

“Aww, come back!” Jirou plopped down next to him. Marui joined, grabbing his stash of snacks. “So you like him now, huh?”

“Yeah,” said a voice behind Gakuto’s knees. “I think. I mean. I’m attracted to him physically, at least.”

His roommates “ooooooooooooh!”-ed. They were like old ladies gossiping on a porch.

“But the whole feelings thing, I have no idea.”

“I see. I understand. Let me bestow upon you my wisdom.” Marui cleared his throat. Gakuto unraveled himself in wait.

“You’re upset about the picture thing because you feel pressured to be in a relationship that you aren’t sure you’re ready for.”

“Ooooh, tensai!” Jirou praised him, and got a wink back. Gakuto wasn’t so sure that warranted a tensai stamp (and he would know), but he had to admit that Marui summed it up pretty well.

It must have been 6:30 at least, because that’s when Gakuto let his phone start making noises. He heard a tone and picked it up to check. Jirou whispered to Marui, “It’s Yuushi!”

Gakuto glared, pointing out the normalcy; “Jirou has a special text tone too.” Jirou laughed, “Hiyoshi’s is just a recording of him going ‘ _gekokujou’!”  
_Jirou’s imitation was awful, and they were all doubling over as the attempts got worse and worse. By then, they were all in a joyous mood despite the early morning chaos.

Finally, Gakuto caught his breath and checked his messages.

 **06:37** **  
** **good morning sleeping beauty**

Gakuto immediately threw his phone at Jirou and covered his face, rolling his eyes and pretending his heart didn’t totally just leap. After recovering he grabbed it to reply, before throwing it back.

 **06:43** **  
** **Sup**

Jirou chided him. “Gakuto, you’re so cold!!! He held you to sleep!!!”

 **06:43** **  
** **At breakfast. I think you might have my glasses.**

“Oh!” Gakuto dug into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the round specs. “Wait, you have his glasses?” Marui laughed, “Can he even see right now?”  
Jirou and Gakuto exchanged a look, and wordlessly agreed not to say anything. “He’ll survive.”

“It’s going to suck seeing him in front of all those people, huh?” Marui added, totally unhelpful.  
_Yeah, thanks for reminding me._

“Wait! I have an idea! Let me see your phone!” Gakuto foolishly handed his phone over to Jirou, only to regretted it when he realized the boy was typing.

“Wait– What are you doing?”

“Sent!”

Marui looked over at the phone and threw his head back laughing, hitting Jirou’s shoulder playfully with the back of his hand. “It’s perfect!”

“Ooh! He responded! Haha!”

Gakuto got his phone back and looked up with silent fury. “Why would you do this to me?” He seethed, eyes narrowed from the betrayal.

 **06:45** **  
** **Sorry Yuushi, I forgot! Bring me breakfast? :3**

 **06:46** **  
****Hmmmmmmm** **  
****06:46** **  
** **I suppose I can manage that ;) 15 min/ish**

 **06:46** **  
** **You’re the best :p**

“Jirou, I hate you so much. I don’t even type like this! I don’t go ‘:3’! Only you still do that.”

Jirou and Marui stood up, getting dressed and ignoring him. “Maybe you should get dressed too, you don’t have a lot of time. We’ll get out of here for breakfast, right Jirou?” _Jirou, he said_ .  
“Right!”

Gakuto was nervous as hell. The texts were way too flirty, now what kind of expectations was Yuushi going to have when he showed up?

He threw his Hyotei sweatpants on and changed into a grey long sleeved shirt, it was kind of thin but the sleeves were long enough to cover his hands, which he liked, and he knew it looked good on him. Then he paced. And stretched. And paced and stretched.  
He was counting to ten on his second arm when he heard the knock, and bee-lined for the door. He paused to take a deep breath before opening it.

“Hey,” Yuushi smiled down at him, holding a suspiciously wrapped napkin, “I got Jirou’s texts.”

Gakuto sighed in relief and opened the door wide to let him in. They exchanged bundle for glasses, then Yuushi stepped in and sat hesitantly on Jirou’s bed after Gakuto granted him a gesture of confident permission. Jirou wouldn’t care, and even if he did, he deserved it. Gakuto sat on the floor in front of him to eat.

“Could only bring Western stuff. It was a little hard to sneak out rice.”

Gakuto half-smiled up at him. “I don’t mind. Thanks for bringing it. Sorry Jirou asked you to.”

“You knew I would.” Yuushi replied with a smirk, casually watching him eat. They could pretend right now that nothing happened, that they were friends like always.

The only thing was, well, they liked each other. Both of them.

Gakuto took a bite out of his bread.

“They’re talking about us,” he stated casually between bites.

“Uh huh. Did you see the group chat?”

Gakuto frowned. Yuushi correctly interpreted that as a no. “Apparently, you and I make a good selfie backdrop.”

Gakuto cringed at the thought as he chewed on his bread. He was in no hurry to look at that. As for them, he wasn’t sure what to say. So he busied his mouth with food.

Finally, he swallowed. “Whatcha thinking about?”

Yuushi raised an eyebrow at him. “You really want to know?” Gakuto nodded.

“I think you’re cute when you eat,” he grinned a Small Yuushi Grin, “and I think you’re confused.” Gakuto stopped to stare at him. “About me,” he added casually before sinking from the bed to the floor with grace.

Gakuto was flustered and ate more food accordingly. He sure got flustered a lot lately.

“You don’t have to figure everything out right now.”

Gakuto swallowed his bread. “Thanks.” He sighed and lied on the floor.

“I’m not trying to mess with your… feelings, and stuff.”

“I know.” Yuushi smiled, reassuring.

“I don’t want to be misleading.”

“You’re not.”

“It just… really sucks that I can’t read you and your expectations.”

Yuushi raised his eyebrows affectionately. “My expectations… I guess I expect that you’ll tell me if you want anything to change. Are you worried I’m making assumptions because we cuddled?”

Gakuto was flustered all over again. _Yuushi can always read me, it’s not fair._

“Yes!” he confessed with a pout.

“Gakuto, you never fail to confront me about things that matter to you. I don’t expect nonverbal communication about something important.” _Something important._ Gakuto’s heart skipped.

“Okay. That’s good, then.” Gakuto grinned weakly.

“Just… one thing.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Don’t cuddle unless you want to,” Yuushi shrugged after coolly stating his condition, no sign of insecurity. Gakuto suspected that he wanted this for Gakuto’s sake, or comfort, rather than to protect own his feelings. There was really no escape from being spoiled.

“Okay. I promise.” Gakuto sat against Jirou’s bed and scooted next to him. Right next to him. Real close.

“Is this kind of nonverbal communication okay, Yuushi?” He murmured.

Yuushi made a low chuckle. “I think so,” he whispered back playfully, smoothly wrapping an arm around him and pulling him against his side. Gakuto turned to place his legs across Yuushi’s, pressing his head against his chest–which was becoming more familiar to him. Then, he wrapped his arms around Yuushi’s waist.

 _I think this is high level cuddling_.

“I think you might be right.”

“Wait, did I say that out loud?”

Yuushi blinked at him. “That this is high level cuddling?” Gakuto lowered his head in shame. How did that happen? Yuushi wrapped his arms around Gakuto as well, giving him a wordless squeeze. Gakuto thought he might nap, but right then Yuushi spoke.

“I can’t sleep sitting against something again. My neck still hurts from the movie.” Gakuto was awake now. “Ah, sorry Yuushi. Here.” He got into Jirou’s bed and peeked at him from over the edge. “We can nap. Jirou’s bed has good sleep vibes.”

No argument there. Yuushi climbed in the bed and Gakuto went straight to hug him, burying his face shyly. Yuushi held him back, and they lied like that for awhile, rolled slightly so that Gakuto could rest his upper body on Yuushi’s, head buried in his shoulder, his face too red to expose.

They held each other tight in quiet, save their breathing.

“I forgot to turn the light off.”

“Mhm.”

Gakuto begrudgingly got up to do so, but returned in an instant. He wasted no time burrowing back into Yuushi’s chest and wrapping his arms back where they belonged, and Yuushi held him even tighter. When they spoke, which wasn’t often, it was very soft.

“You’re warm.”

“Yeah?” Yuushi moved his chin to look down at him, but Gakuto’s eyes were closed.

“I like it,” his heart was beating so fast, and honestly, he liked that too.

“Aw Gakuto. You’re making me blush.”

 _No way._ Gakuto whipped his head up, smashing it into Yuushi’s chin. “Ow,” he muttered. Gakuto ignored this to look for ANY sign that Yuushi might finally suffer the same way he has, on a daily basis, for countless weeks.

He examined Yuushi carefully. His face wasn’t red like his, but his mouth was pursed to one side and he was looking up. Now this was an Expression.

Gakuto’s eyes narrowed skeptically.

“You’re fucking with me.”

Yuushi let out a laughing breath. And glimpsed past his chin at Gakuto for the tiniest fraction of a second before looking at the bunk above again.

“I guess you’ll never know,” he mumbled, his soft voice deeper and steady.

Yuushi’s eyes flickered back to meet Gakuto’s, causing his insides to spontaneously combust while he held back the instinctive urge to look away, because it was really too much. He couldn’t hide how flustered he was, and he abruptly turned his head down to his chin, and prayed doubtfully that Yuushi couldn’t feel his heart hammering through his chest.

His internal monologue had evolved. He had moved from obsessing over the absurdity of it all, the mere fact that this was happening with _Yuushi_ , into a phase of… Acceptance? Almost.

He was at a point where he could be somewhat calmer, and live a little more in the moment.

Gakuto soaked up information, as much as he could, as if it was his only chance. Which, _it probably isn’t_ , he admitted to himself.

Yuushi’s arms across his back, around him. They were thicker than his, much longer. Yuushi was lean, at least Gakuto had thought before, but now it was hard to believe. He knew Yuushi had muscle, his arms and legs more defined than last year, but that was true for all of them. It was different on Shishido, who was noticeably muscled because the guy is so naturally skinny and did nothing but run all day. Yuushi wasn’t a workout junkie like their teammate, but he seemed much bigger. He remembered the thin Kansai accented kid he became friends with years ago and how much he shot up and grew up, and, hey, here they were now.

His arms could reach all the way around him and more. _Nice._

His arms were _strong_ , stronger than his, and Gakuto was very strong for his size. But they weren’t too big. They were nice. Good arms. _I like them._

And his chest. That too. A very nice place to rest, and he closed his eyes to enjoy it.

Gakuto fit there pretty well, and it was comfy, firm but not bony and so, so warm. And shoulders. He had really nice shoulders. Grown up shoulders. They sort of looked weird when he was smaller, wide and square, but he grew into them, and man, he was a Man.

Gakuto realized he had charted into some questionable territory, but all of this was touching him. Might as well appreciate it.

He got goosebumps and remembered _hands._ Calloused and Strong from tennis like everyone else, veinier, in a good way, and elegant. He always thought this, impressed seeing him so deftly play a fast violin piece, how he practiced gripping his racquet, now much easier he had it compared to Gakuto, what with long fingers.

And what reminded Gakuto of this? It was the new development of Yuushi rubbing his back. Just a little, softly. Shyly, even. And he grinned helplessly into that shoulder, because, it was _really really great_. And it seemed almost like Yuushi was kind of nervous about it, and Yuushi has never been nervous or flustered about anything the entire time he’s known him. So, even if it was just a delusion, it made Gakuto feel special.

Eventually the petting was more confident, and Gakuto might have even hummed a tiny bit. He could get used to this. Man, when he slept over at Yuushi’s house, he was never using a futon again. Cuddling was _amazing_.

Gakuto had a suspicion that Yuushi was especially good at it. Yuushi was good at everything, which annoyed him. But this… Well, he was doing it right, and confidently, like he knew what he was doing.

 _“_ Do you do this a lot?” Gakuto’s question was a very small sound, and he thought maybe Yuushi hadn’t heard it, which was fine.

But he answered after a minute.

“No,” he admitted quietly enough to keep the peace.

“Oh. Okay.” Gakuto yawned. “Stupid tensai,” he mumbled but smiled where Yuushi could see it, eyes closed to protect his sanity from anymore flammable eye contact. With inexplicable courage he pushed his head further on Yuushi’s chest, reaching even, to get his ear to the right place.

He had hoped for a maybe not-so-calm heartbeat, but his eyes widened.

Yuushi’s chest thumped so fast, he might as well be mid-match against Atobe.

“That’s cheating,” Yuushi choked the words under his breath. The unsteadiness in his voice would have been shocking, if the shock capacity wasn’t already at its limit. Gakuto moved his head away. He was sympathetic to feeling that exposed.

And, he was giddy as hell that he wasn’t alone in being dramatically affected by their cuddling.

He tried not to nuzzle too much. But he had to adjust his head, he just had to, for comfort. Then, something in his brain must have shut down– it’s the only explanation as to how Gakuto shortly slipped into blissful slumber.

* * *

“Gakuto, we slept through morning practice.”

“Mmm-wha?” Gakuto snuggled into his pillow, distantly hearing the words. “Ohh nooo,” he murmured.

“Gakuto, you have to wake up now.”  
Gakuto’s pillow started rubbing the outside of his upper arms. _Mm, feels nice._

“Wake up, Gakuto.”

“No!” He disobeyed, nuzzling deeper.

Yuushi sighed desperately.  
“Please wake up. You’ve trapped me. I have to go to the restroom.”

“Mmmm?” Gakuto slowly returned to the land of the living, his head and eyes heavy. “Yuushi?” He rose his head and rubbed his eyes, remembering with heart flutters that he was lying on his doubles partner’s chest.

“Gakuto, we slept through morning practice.”

Gakuto paused before sitting up abruptly. “Shit! Are you serious? What time is it?” His voice was hoarse, but he was definitely awake now.

Yuushi looked at his phone. “11:30. I’ll be right back.”

Gakuto sank back to the bed and Yuushi peered out the door, found it safe to leave, and closed it softly behind him.

Gakuto blew a raspberry. “Shit.”

Lunch was in 45 minutes, so they still had time. They were going to be in a _fuckload_ of trouble, but there was nothing they could do about it right now.

Gakuto was suddenly cold and lonely. Wasn’t he thinking just 12 hours ago that cuddling was something he could never get used to? He closed his eyes and tried desperately to savor the memory, but Yuushi returned quickly. Gakuto opened his eyes excitedly, beaming when Yuushi plopped right back on the bed beside him and leaned back on the pillow. Gakuto sat up to look at him. “We slept through practice.” His smile still spread across his face

Yuushi met his gaze from beneath heavily lidded eyes, a move that he probably _knew_ was hot and succeeded in stabbing Gakuto like a fucking arrow. “Uh huh.”  
Gakuto kept staring at him. “We’re gonna be in a lot of trouble,” he continued, but never stopped smiling, and found himself incapable of caring during this powerful eye contact.  
Yuushi raised his eyebrows for an instant but dared not look away. “There will be consequences.” He smirked and turned his head to face the bunk above, but kept looking at directly at Gakuto. He idly raised an arm to brush at the hair beside his face, giving the boy endless shivers. “I probably should have set an alarm.”  
For some reason, Gakuto looked smug. “ _We_ should have set an alarm,” he countered, before considering how the _we_ sounded. Yuushi closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, the eye contact broken, and Gakuto lied beside him, side by side, resting his head between Yuushi’s shoulder and elbow. He looked up at his bunk, and the reality of their missing practice began to set in. He scooted closer, in case it would somehow make things better. _It was worth it._ Maybe.

Yuushi brought his hand down to play with his hair more, and Gakuto cherished every time his fingers grazed his face.  
“Ne, Yuushi.”  
“Mm?”  
“How come you haven’t asked me out?”

Yuushi paused holding a piece of hair, and sighed. He retracted his arm, much to Gakuto’s dismay, and folded his hands on his chest.  
“Didn’t we just talk about this? Nonverbal communication?”

“Right.” Gakuto cursed himself. “Sorry. I’m an idiot.”  
He boldly turned to face him, propping up on his elbow and resting his face on his hand.

“Well. You can, if you want to.”

Yuushi didn’t answer. Worse, he got up, and sat at the edge of the bed.  
“You’re drunk.”  
_Wha-?_  
“Cuddle drunk. So am I,” he turned to glance back at Gakuto, “and I don’t trust either of us to make decisions if we’re cuddle drunk.”  
Gakuto just gaped at him. He had no words, no way to disagree, and still felt so rejected. If he hadn’t asked that stupid question, he’d still be lying on Yuushi’s arm, and Yuushi would still be playing with his hair, but now that was over. He had ruined it.

“You asked why I haven’t asked you out.” Yuushi had his back to him, “You already know I like you,” his voice was neutral and steady.

“If you were certain that you wanted to go out with me, that you liked me enough, you would have no trouble asking me out yourself.” He glanced back, expressionless. Gakuto’s stomach sank further. It was getting worse and worse.  
“You’re one of the most important people in my life, and that’s been true for awhile. It has nothing to do with this.”

He swallowed, “As convenient as it would be, I’m not going to decide for you if it’s time, if you’re ready to change our relationship. I would do a lot for you Gakuto,” Yuushi laughed under his breath, ”a lot. But I still have some sense of self preservation.”  
That _stung_. That last comment was harsh, and it hurt Gakuto deeply, but he had nothing to say. Maybe, _it’s not my fault you spoil me so much!_ But that wouldn’t do any good. Yuushi was right about everything, so why did Gakuto feel so damn _awful_? He felt so great just minutes ago, literally minutes ago he was as happy as he’s ever felt, and now he felt like shit. _What the fuck is that about?_ The dramatic change was so frustrating he sensed the threat of tears, and then he felt stupid because Yuushi would think that he made him cry, like some pitiful baby, but he’s not the reason why! Gakuto is just mad at himself!

Yuushi turned to him, deep voice softened. “Hey...” he must have seen that Gakuto was upset.  
“Gakuto,” Gakuto was frozen, terrified to look up from his lap in case the tears escaped. Yuushi reached an arm over gracefully and ran a hand down the side of his head, smoothing out his hair.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. If you really want to think about whether you really like me or not... I would like to give you the space to do that.” He dropped his hand.  
Gakuto felt a little bit better, but not really, and he pouted. “But why does it have to be right now?” _Not one last cuddle?_  
Yuushi smiled and scrunched his eyebrows affectionately, pushing up his glasses. “We have to go eat lunch, and play tennis.” Gakuto groaned.  
Yuushi walked closer to him, giving him hope, but just placed his hands on both sides of Gakuto’s head, standing above him. He lowered his mouth to the top of his head. _Is he kissing me on the head? Is he? Is he kissing me?_ Gakuto couldn’t tell, and Yuushi just stayed there, then spoke into his hair;

“I’ll see you around, okay?” Too soon, the hands were gone, and he was gone, and the door was shut. The room was silent, and he was frozen right how Yuushi left him.

Gakuto sat alone in Jirou’s bed. He felt like he just got dumped.


	4. Part 4

Gakuto had barely been in the dining hall 20 seconds when Shishido sidled up next to him with his tray, hissing through his teeth,

“Dude, you are so fucking lucky Wakashi covered for you.”

Gakuto was bewildered, and matched his hushed tone, “ _He did?”_

“He told the coaches you were barfing or some shit, and that’s why you weren’t at breakfast or training. Atobe is pissed because,” Shishido elbowed him, hard, and Gakuto scowled back, “Apparently, Oshitari didn’t go to their practice.” Shishido raised his eyebrows questioningly with an unmistakable smirk.

“Fuck off, it’s not like that.”

“Bull. He wasn’t in his room. You got away with it but he’s super fucked.”

_Shit._ Wait, why was he hearing all this from Shishido? “Do you have a point?”

“I’m Atobe’s slave boy messenger,” he grumbled, “and he wants to see you. And you needed to know about the first thing.” he was back in suspiciously high spirits, “I gotta go, see you later,” he whispered roughly before half-running with his tray to his other half, the tall Hyotei angel, who was at a table waiting for him with a sweet, excited smile that he thought Shishido somehow deserved. _And Zaizen thought we were cuter than that?_

* * *

 

He had only made it a few more steps toward the food when he was approached again, this time more aggressively. “ _Walk_ ,” a creepy voice startled him and a firm hand pushed his back aggressively in a different direction.

“You’re supposed to be dead,” Hiyoshi muttered, guiding him urgently.

Gakuto tried to recall which of Hiyoshi’s conspiracy theories this probably stemmed from before he remembered what Shishido said. He was in no position to protest.

Being pushed across a dining room, trying and almost certainly failing to be discrete, taught Gakuto one thing:  Hiyoshi’s hand on his back didn’t give him the same sensation as Yuushi’s hand on his back.

He was delivered and planted at a secluded table next to Atobe, who slid him a simple bowl of soup.

_“_ Wouldn’t want to risk upsetting your stomach anymore, ahn?”

He sipped tea from a gold rimmed porcelain teacup before eyeing him. “Glad to see you’re feeling better, Gakuto.”

“Ahh. Yeah.” Gakuto smoothed the back of his hair awkwardly before starting on his soup “Hiyoshi… I owe yo– “

“Don’t worry about it, Mukahi-san.”

_O... kay._ It was definitely bizarre of _him_ , not to hold him to favors. Hiyoshi hesitated before sitting down as well. “You weren’t supposed to come here, or be seen alive and well. You have food poisoning and you’ve been banned from afternoon practice,” Hiyoshi explained his actual, real life conspiracy with hushed intensity.

Atobe’s teacup clinked against its saucer.

“I spoke to Oshitari,” he smirked. “His coach assigned him 200 laps to be completed in the next two days.” 

Gakuto gaped at him, “200?”

Atobe continued, “You, however, got off easily with an afternoon confined to your room.”

Gakuto was annoyed that he had energy to spend and no way to spend it, but it was the best case scenario in terms of punishment.

“Anyway, that’s the coaches’ punishments. As for me, I can’t just let you two get away with shacking up for a morning and abandoning your commitments.” Gakuto cringed, “That’s not– “

“That’s exactly what happened,” he touched the bridge of his nose, a reminder of his insight, but Yuushi probably just told him the truth. “Does tennis mean so little to you that you’d let Hyotei’s reputation sink like this?”

Gakuto stared at the table like he was in the principal's office. He hated when Atobe was pissed.

Hiyoshi spoke up,  “Buchou, I think Mukahi-san has been through enou- “

“Your guilty feelings have nothing to do with me, Hiyoshi.” Gakuto started digesting those words. Hiyoshi. Guilty feelings.

“Well, whatever. I don’t feel like having this conversation anymore. I haven’t thought of an appropriate punishment yet and Hiyoshi, you’re clearly itching to return to your table, so go.”

Hiyoshi stood and speed walked to where his room mates sat expectantly, his name called by one of them across the room.

“Why is Hiyoshi guilty?”

Atobe looked at Gakuto, genuinely puzzled.

“No reason.” Seemed like a lie. “Finish your soup and go back to your sickbed. Oh, and Gakuto.  
Don’t get caught.”

* * *

 

Gakuto had expected his lunch experience to be a little hairy, but today’s edition of bizarre Hyotei shenanigans really caught him off guard. He didn’t have any run ins at all with gossip regarding him and Yuushi. Then again, other than the _literal_ run ins with Shishido and Hiyoshi, he didn’t have any at all. His team shuffled him through and out of lunch like a well-oiled secret agent TV drama, and now he was in an empty hallway sneaking back to 204.

He paced around his dorm room. The sun blasted through his window, and the middle schooler hallway was totally deserted– not that he could parade around, anyway. He was supposed to be in bed, sick, hovered over a trash can that he had prepared for an alibi– sacrificing a soda and some of Marui’s candy to be extra cautious, if staff showed up to check on him.

Gakuto was not a lazy guy. He did not spend afternoons on the couch; he did not like to lounge around on the weekends. He liked to play tennis. He liked to skateboard. He liked to exploit children’s playground equipment and breakdance on the streets with strangers and pull stunts. Sitting still was not easy for him, and being trapped inside this tiny dorm room alone for the last two hours was driving him absolutely fucking insane.

It was by special circumstance that he could nap this morning at all– he didn’t get much sleep the night before, and Yuushi seemed to be a special euphoric sleeping drug.

Yuushi, he knew, would love to be in his place. He would just lie back and read for hours, losing himself in a book, grateful for the solitude because he wouldn’t be interrupted.

But instead he was out there, using up lots and lots of energy, running circles around the camp all day.

Gakuto didn’t envy him or anything– he might like sports, but nobody likes laps. He could acknowledge the bitter irony, though.

First, Gakuto stretched. He usually stretched twice a day for maybe 30 minutes, but today he had all the time in the world to be thorough. He stayed in a split for 5 minutes, counting the dots on the ceiling tiles. He tested all the limits of his muscles he could think of, but after an hour and a half he was shit outta options.

He tried to do pull ups on the bunk bed, but gripping the edge hurt, and that would suck for his racquet hand tomorrow.

Finally, he rolled onto the floor, irritated. He checked his phone, realizing Taki might be awake by now.

**14:48**

**-Tako you up yet**

**-Wake up. im bored. took a nap with yuushi and slept thru training and mushroom told them i was sick so i have to stay in my room or else**

**-dont you want to know more? you asked for deets but ur sleeping. toooooo baaaaaad**

Gakuto put his phone down in frustration when he got no response. He avoided social media, and especially avoided the group chat. Taki wasn’t in it because they made it at camp after the black jerseys came back. Sucked for him, but they only really used it for camp stuff anyway.

And whatever else the unread 68 messages were today.

Gakuto was getting desperate, he turned his head to the desk. He could always do homework.

_But I always do my homework with Yuushi._

Gakuto closed his eyes tight and frowned. _Yuushi_. His heart sank, which pissed him off, because gravity shouldn’t even work like that. He knew it wasn’t his heart literally sinking, but still. He was easily pissed off right then. When he was stretching, he had to focus on counting, and managed to fight off thoughts of what happened that morning, but that time was up.

Then his phone sang, and he grabbed it at the speed of light.

**14:58**

**-Wow you slept together**

**-Tell me what happened r u official with oshitari now**

Gakuto swallowed. Thinking it out with Taki will be more fun than doing it alone, he knew.

**15:00**

**-No he says I have to ask him out**

**15:00**

**-wtf**

**-why**

**15:04**

**-fuckin yuushi bs. he already told me he likes me awhile back so ball in my court I guess**

**15:05**

**-Wait he confessed**

**-So u like him right**

**-are you going to**

**15:07**

**-Ya but only bc I straight up asked if he liked me bc jirou and Marui Bunta said he did??**

**15:08**

**-lmao I could have told u that**

**15:08**

**-y didn’t u**

**15:09**

**-I thought you already knew, my bad**

**15:12**

**-k well he said he did but he didn’t wanna pressure me into changing things or w/e then he said he would seduce me lol**

**15:13**

**-that’s very him**

**15:14**

**-ikr and it was gross usually but also kinda fun**

**15:14**

**-looks like it worked**

**15:14**

**-shiiiiiiiiit u right**

Gakuto couldn’t believe Yuushi seduced him and just dropped reigns instead of accepting victory and asking him out.

**-Everyone saw the pic**

**-shishido was like congrats. wtf I realized I liked him like 3 days ago idk if I’m gonna ask him out**

**15:16**

**-Pros and cons**

**15:16**

**-I’m not even ready for pros and cons dude he says I have to rly want it but Idk wtf that means**

**15:17**

**-U have to rly want him ;)**

**15:17**

**-…. I guess**

**15:18**

**-if u want my honest opinion**

**-Stop overthinking and ask him out it’s not that hard**

**-Ur best friends so it’s not like ur gonna get bored of him**

**\- the only diff is that ur gonna sleep together lots and lots :)**

**-;)***

Gakuto put his phone down. Taki had a point. Why was Yuushi worried that he didn’t like him? What was the difference between like and like-like other than wanting to cuddle and... Other stuff?

**15:21**

**-I’ll do it tonight**

**15:21**

**-nice good luck congrats boi**

Gakuto grinned and something in his ribcage did a little dance. He was really gonna do it. He was going to ask Yuushi out, because Yuushi liked him, and he liked Yuushi back. He asked him to really mean it, and Gakuto really meant it.

There was suddenly so much to think about. Yuushi’s reaction. Surely he wouldn’t be straight faced, right? Would he even see it coming? Would Yuushi be surprised that Gakuto was ready so soon after their conversation? But he could always see through him. Gakuto felt like he could never really surprise Yuushi. He wanted this to please him, he wanted to make him blush, or give him the same kind of shivers in return. Could he pull that off? How could he ask Yuushi out in a way that would freeze him, surprise him, make him happy? The more Gakuto thought about it, the higher he realized the bar was set. Yuushi spent all of his free time consuming love stories. He probably had a way he hoped it would go, expectations greater than Gakuto could even imagine.

His hopes darkened a bit. He could maybe… delight Yuushi, but he probably wouldn’t overwhelm him. The least he could do was try, right?

_Cutest Couple at U-17_ , he repeated. _Cuter than Marui-kun,_ Jirou said. They were good together, already. A team, literally.

Yuushi was so different from him, but totally understood him, annoyingly well. And he knew Yuushi too, and that’s not something many were able to say. He was so cool, so unbreakable, so unfazed.

It was a power Gakuto could never have. Even he wasn’t immune to it. Gakuto shivered, corners of his mouth shoved his cheeks to the side when an exciting idea rose. _What if I was immune to Yuushi’s closed mind?_

Gakuto _was_ special, after all. He stood up, dancing around his empty room in starry eyed thought. His eyes were open, but he was looking at memories, innocent things like waking up on his shoulder after a bus ride. Being made fun of, being laughed at by Yuushi. Things that annoyed him at the time, but now, he realized– _I made Yuushi laugh._ He got kissed on the head, sort of. Maybe.

Maybe that would happen again. _Today._ That was so soon! He was going to ask today, or tonight, and this lit him up. That touch he lost earlier, the absence that emptied him, it would come back better than ever. Because Yuushi would know what it meant, because it wouldn’t be nonverbal communication anymore. If Yuushi wanted Gakuto to say it, he would.

* * *

 

Gakuto did not see Yuushi that day, nor that night.

Marui pretended not to notice the pacing for a while before he really considered tripping him.

“Mukahi-kun, can you… Not?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry.” Gakuto had zoned out. He climbed into his bed, sat cross-legged, and started flipping his phone over and over on the bedspread.

Marui sighed. “Just do it tomorrow.”

“Do what?” Gakuto stayed casual. He was chill.

“Jirou told me, about today. You’re not going to do your whole confession thing tonight.”

Gakuto nodded quietly, but he was irritated.

When Jirou got back, they really cracked down on him. Jirou took some wild turns.

“But Gakuto what if you meet someone new and you fall in love with them. Then you’d have to break up with Yuushi right? And you wouldn’t be friends anymore.”

“Wait, what?”

“He wants to make sure you like him for real and not just because he’s convenient.” Jirou pointed to his brain.

Marui nodded, chewing his gum. He popped a thoughtful bubble. “Maybe he’s testing you because you’re so spoiled.”

“What? That’s not my fault! What the fuck, this is so complicated.”

“Just don’t ask him yet and prove that you like him,” he offered.

Jirou had an idea. “Oh, I know! make him ask you out.”

“I told you, he said he wouldn’t.”

Marui and Jirou smiled deviously.

“Make him ask you out.”

* * *

 

As much as Gakuto liked that challenge, he liked Yuushi more. He would abide by his expectations–he’d be a man and ask him out. Ask him. To be his boyfriend?

He just needed to figure out what to say, and when to say it. But first, he needed to see Yuushi! First step, right? Right.

Gakuto looked at his phone, the blinking text cursor taunted him.

**library, homework, noon tomorrow?**

He kept it cool, _good job_. Gakuto waited for some kind of cheeky response, but all he got was an

**ok**

That wasn’t very Yuushi, but whatever. He was probably exhausted from laps, the thought stabbed Gakuto with guilt for the hundredth time that day.

He thought maybe he should something nice back, before going to sleep.

good night

_No, that’s not right, I can’t just say that._

hope u sleep well

_Nah too wordy, too mom._

sleep tight

…

**sweet dreams**

He hit send and dug his phone under his pillow, proud.

* * *

 

“Hello Gakuto.” Yuushi sat next to his doubles partner, who was hovered over his algebra textbook fidgeting with his pencil. “Hey, Yuushi,” he murmured, barely raising his head and focusing on the problem set.

Okay, not so bad. Breathe in. Breathe out. It’s cool.

He couldn’t look at Yuushi, because, well, he wanted a hug, but Yuushi wanted cuddle sobriety. So no hugs. It was harder when he looked at him.

“Need any help?”

“Nah, reducing fractions isn’t so bad once you figure out the exponents…” his words drifted off into a mumble as he shook his knee, thinking. Trying to focus. Math. Math. Not the radioactive presence next to him, familiar in that it was the same shape, his best friend. It just had an entirely different influence on Gakuto’s emotional state, that’s all. _I like him. How to make him believe me. ...Without touching him._

After waiting for Yuushi to get settled and pull out his homework, Gakuto stood up. Yuushi’s attention abandoned everything else, eyes following him. “I’m going to get us drinks. What do you want?”

As Gakuto anticipated, Yuushi tried to take responsibility for this mission. “I can g- “

“It’s fine, you just sat down. I need a break anyway. My treat.” Yuushi blinked at him, Gakuto could almost tell what he was thinking. “Alright. You know what I like. Do you want me to check this while you’re gone?”

Gakuto held back a sigh and relented. Yuushi had to repay him _somehow_. “Yeah, you can check my work if you want. It’s just those last two pages.” Yuushi nodded and Gakuto bounded off.

Trying to spoil Yuushi back was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

When he returned, Yuushi glanced up. “Welcome back,” he purred, probably unintentionally, to keep quiet. It pinched Gakuto’s insides.

“Your math was flawless.” Gakuto sat down, crossing his legs in his chair.

“Thanks,” he murmured, holding out Yuushi’s drink with his eyes on his own paper. He almost wished he needed help, just so he could hear that deep velvety accented explanation. “What are you working on?”

Even though it was only a whisper, “History paper,” never sounded so sexy.

“Oh.” Gakuto tapped his pencil trying to focus on the equation before him, but couldn’t even remember the numbers after he read them. He glimpsed over several times, but Yuushi was writing in his notebook diligently, occasionally referencing an open textbook to other side of him.

_This is stupid_. He would have done his homework without Yuushi if he had known what a distraction he was going to be.

“Can I help you with something?” Smooth words glazed his ears and startled the hell out of Gakuto, who had zoned out on his blank page.

“You haven’t been writing.”

Gakuto bristled, searching for a plausible excuse. Then he wondered if he even needed one. “I’m just distracted.” He turned his head to meet Yuushi’s gaze. He inhaled but couldn’t exhale when their eyes met, Yuushi’s dark and _looking_ at him, and he knew how transparent he was, all he could do was try and _see_ him right back. This lasted a few seconds, an intense battle of electrifying mind reading, until Gakuto remembered to breathe.

Yuushi’s mind games had really outdone themselves. Gakuto reached a hand out, he wasn’t even sure where it was going, he didn’t know what he was doing, just needing to connect. Yuushi’s hand caught it, slowly, holding it firm with his long thumb on Gakuto’s palm, before moving it to massage the pads beneath his fingers. All the while looking at him. Somehow, this was more intense than anything else from the overwhelming last few days. Gakuto kept at his eyes, unable to swallow. His heart was somewhere weird, like in his shoulders, and he was looking so hard at Yuushi looking at his hand that he could barely feel the touch. Yuushi looked at his handiwork (heh), then met his eyes again and it engulfed him, every touch on his hand magnified. He even made a tiny embarrassing noise.

_Kiss me,_ he thought. _If you can read me, if you want to spoil me so damn much, kiss me._

Yuushi dropped Gakuto’s hand, but Gakuto grabbed his before he could pull it away. He imitated Yuushi, maintaining the intense eye contact and made his gaze a little inviting. Yuushi looked flirty right back, just for a flash. Gakuto was walking a tightrope, sweat itched at the hair on his neck, and both of his hands were busy feeling the hand they held, exploring because his eyes couldn’t.

Yuushi’s face was steady, completely unaffected, as if he was just waiting. It drove Gakuto crazy, that he could do that. But he hit a lucky break when he saw the jump in his throat, a hard swallow, Yuushi’s neck couldn’t escape Gakuto’s notice, nope.

He held Yuushi’s hand, larger than his own, with his thumbs rubbing the center of his palm. His other fingers clutched the back of his hand, brushing a bit against his knuckles, reaching for Yuushi’s curled fingers. They uncurled just a bit, for a second, before tightening as Gakuto slowly brought the hand to his mouth. Yuushi’s expression wouldn’t falter. _Closer, then._ And suddenly those long fingers rested warm against Gakuto’s closed lips. He watched as Yuushi’s lips parted, just a bit, and Gakuto closed his eyes, just to breathe.

“What are you doing?”

Gakuto opened his eyes and saw Yuushi’s smile, which, _wow,_ made it so warm, but, _wait,_ why was his jaw trembling?

_Yuushi was laughing at him._

Gakuto dropped his hand like it was on fire, and his warmth turned into something more like a like a bad sunburn. In any case, he knew he looked like a damn lobster with how humiliated he was. He started copying the next equation down feverishly. Rarely was he so flustered that he didn’t have a comeback, because _what a dick_ , to laugh at him when he thought they were having a moment.

“Gakuto, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. It was so cute. I couldn’t help it.” He sounded apologetic but Gakuto could hear a smile in it.

And he relaxed. Just a little. He turned back to Yuushi and something clicked in his head.

“Yuushi, you must be exhausted. Your laps… have you eaten enough for lunch? Shouldn’t you rest?”

“Are you worrying about me now?” He smirked.

_Shit._ “I feel bad...” Not something he’d normally admit, and even stranger, Gakuto grinned a little despite himself. “Have you?”

“Rested? I’m resting now. I ate lunch.” A little defensive. Gakuto was usually pretty trusting, should he start being more skeptical?

“How many laps have you run today?”

Yuushi offered a loose smile and turned back to his textbook.

“Yuuuuuushi. How many?”

“41.”

Gakuto stared at him. These weren’t laps around the courts, they were laps around the _camp_. He decided not to ask how many Yuushi still had to run before the day’s end.

Gakuto stood up and stretched, Yuushi still focusing on his paper. With flutters in his chest, Gakuto stood behind where the other sat and leaned down, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He felt Yuushi stiffen for just an instant before relaxing on an exhale, raising a hand gently to brush at one of the arms across his chest. Gakuto folded his head to rest on Yuushi’s shoulder. “‘m sorry,” he whispered, barely audible.

“For distracting me from my history paper?” He wouldn’t acknowledge the gravity of a Gakuto apology, but at least he drummed his fingers on his arm, each tap a spark.

“That you have to run laps.”

Yuushi leaned back into his hold, chuckling quietly. “You aren’t at fault. It’s really not so bad... A lot more tedious.” _Bullshit_.

“I still feel bad,” Gakuto mumbled into his shoulder, “I wanna fix it,” though they both knew he couldn’t.

“Survivor’s guilt,” Yuushi teased. “Can’t be helped. Do you think you’re going to get any work done?” He glimpsed at Gakuto’s side of the table.

Gakuto bristled a bit, unwrapping himself and rolling his shoulders. Fine, fine, no more hugs. No cuddling, that was the original plan right? Well, whoops.

A few seconds later, words lower, sexier: “Come here.”

_Okay!_

This time Gakuto knew what to do. Confident in his movements, he held Yuushi’s shoulder and swung around the chair, smoothly landing on his lap. “That was very graceful,” Yuushi’s face was right there looking at him, revealing a teasing grin, and, once again, a warmth rolled up Gakuto’s body. Especially when Yuushi’s arm snaked around his back and left a hand on his waist. _Oh._ He was glad he wore his jersey and that any goosebumps were unnoticeable. He was a little disappointed at the bunching fabric underneath Yuushi’s hand, though.

And, what did Yuushi do then? His history paper. He leaned over Gakuto, resting his other arm on the desk to resume writing. Gakuto was at a loss. He was just sitting there in his lap, ignored, and he didn’t want to wrap an arm around him, it might make it harder for him to write. But he couldn’t just keep sitting up straight, that felt awkward. He proceeded with the last option and leaned sideways into his chest, hoping it would be comfortable. To his relief, it was. _Nice_.

It was nice, really nice, and he got to watch Yuushi write, which was surprisingly riveting. His handwriting, his deft hand movements, his, hands, um, and his wrist, and also his fingers. That hand was identical the one on his waist. But the one he was watching was his writing hand, his tennis hand. He decided the other one could be the Gakuto holding hand.

At sounds of loud footsteps he sprung up, throwing out Yuushi’s writing arm, landing on his feet only by acrobatic miracle. He stood up straight and took some casual steps before he recognized the aura and dropped his guard. Just Hiyoshi.

“Ah. Mukahi-san. Oshitari-san. Sorry to interrupt,” he deadpanned. Yuushi looked up from his paper for a brief grin of acknowledgment before refocusing. He was completely composed, unlike Gakuto who was taking rigid steps away from him. “You weren’t interrupting, I’m just taking a break to stretch,” and he stretched his leg behind him to his shoulder, a good diversion in any conversation.

“How are you so bendy?” a different 205er asked, and Gakuto appraised him. He brought his foot back down.

“Were you the one walking so loud? I thought it was a coach.” Hiyoshi stifled a smile and looked down before laughing anyway when Kirihara made a face, indignant.

“We always tell him that. He has no stealth.” _We_. Gakuto was such a proud senpai. Hiyoshi actually made friends! With his roommates! Pretty wholesome for such a grumpy guy.

“We have to go do homework. See you later, senpai,” he deadpanned again. They turned the next corner to venture deeper into the library, the other boy visibly trying to walk in a quieter fashion.

“That was so cute,” he whispered, somewhat mockingly, and Yuushi smiled a little at his paper.

“So are you,” Gakuto whispered seriously seconds later, taking his seat. Yuushi cracked an open smile, laughing with just the shape of his mouth. He might not have looked up from his work, but he did raise his eyebrows a little.

“Me? Haven’t heard that one in a few years.”

_Ah, shit._ True. Yuushi wasn’t really the cute type. He was mature. _Handsome._ Hot. Cool. Not cute. But he _was cute_ , even if Gakuto never figured out how to explain it–

He stopped worrying when Yuushi finally turned to look at him, for just a second, and winked at him.

_Shit._ Man, that hit him like a bus _._ He did all he could to recover and focused on math for the rest of the break.

* * *

 

It was good to be back to tennis. Gakuto had no trouble maintaining the lie that he was sick yesterday, because nobody gave a fuck. Tennis was important, he needed it, and it was an outlet for this giddy extra energy. Unfortunately, the practice was grueling hell. He didn’t have the chance or energy to chat with Hiyoshi or anyone else in his training group, sinking to his knees after their final run along with many others. He was desperate for a bath and dinner.

The mass of boys waddled inside like war-weathered survivors. Gakuto was one zombie among many, but he was finally regaining his faculties and his thoughts started wandering to not tennis.

Yuushi used to be tennis related. Of course, he still was– they were still doubles partners. _We’re doubles partners first, doubles partners above all else_. Yeah, right. Since when? Was that ever true? _We’re friends first,_ Yuushi said when Gakuto found out he liked him. But, what would they be without tennis?

_Not here._ Not sliding into Yuushi’s lap, falling asleep in his arm, cuddling in Jirou’s bed, whispering to each other to sleep on Atobe’s plane to Switzerland, to Canada, walking home together–

Maybe they were close through tennis but not because of it. Gakuto ran away to Yuushi’s house on nights he didn’t like his dad. And Yuushi distracted him. Not with tennis.

And he dragged him to stupid movies when nobody else would go, and that definitely wasn’t about tennis.

No, Yuushi wasn’t about tennis. He was more than that. So when Gakuto’s exhausted brain was finally able to think about things other than tennis, the first thing he thought about was a boy named Oshitari Yuushi.

What about him? Well, first of all, _where is he?_

Gakuto had to be delicate about this. He couldn’t exactly run around the showers asking _hey, I’m looking for a guy_ that everyone thinks he’s dating, who wouldn’t be wearing clothes. It’s not Gakuto’s fault that the baths were the first chance he’d get to see him.

In the end he never took his uniform off. He didn’t even take his shoes off. Gakuto turned on his heel and ran right back out to the battlefield, confusing the weary soldiers he passed. As tired as he was, he willed his arms up to his side to propel him, jogging forward, and he sure as hell hoped he was running in the right direction.

It was dark, and Gakuto had been running at least 10 minutes. He was starting to worry he was doing something idiotic, and later he’d be made fun of, _Hey, it’s the thought that counts, asshole._ He was about 75% of the way around the camp when he heard other footsteps in the dark, and his heart filled with flutters, probably endangering his health since, uh, it was already making him run.

He was struck with last minute anxieties, _what if it’s not even him? What if I run up to him and it’s some high schooler? God that’d be awkward. Maybe I should just pretend I’m casually out jogging and run past him until I’m sure–_

“Gakuto?” _!!!!!_ _it’s him._

He heard footsteps slow, Yuushi’s, his own, who the hell cared?

He tried to be smooth, it didn’t really work out. He had to catch his breath, so he just sort of stood there bent over panting, waving, a little awkward, a lot, actually. _Real cute, Gakuto._

When he could finally stand up straight, Yuushi just stood still, somehow composed, staring at him.

“You okay?” He finally asked. _Am I okay? Fuck you._

“Of course, you’re the one who’s been running all day.”

“That’s why I’m wondering why you’re out here. Training is over, did something happen?”

“What? No, everything’s fine. I just came to find you.”

Gakuto got a better look at him. He looked skeptical, and he had his hair tied back, which he very rarely got to see. Maybe that’s why he had trouble swallowing before he spoke. “Where are your glasses?”

“Hm? Oh,” Yuushi patted his pocket. “I need to fix them, they kept sliding off.” He took them out and put them back on.

“Oh.” Gakuto nodded a bit. “Nice ponytail.” He really meant it.

“Why thank you. I got bored.”

“You got bored so you tied your hair up?” Impossible not to make fun of him.

“Well, you know. I thought I’d spice things up,” and Gakuto was really laughing.

“Oh, shit. I’m interrupting your laps!”

“Ah, right. To be honest, I don’t mind the interruption,” Yuushi gave him a coy grin.

“Yeah, well I do! Let’s get going Yuushi, I’m hungry.” Gakuto turned to start running but didn’t miss the look on Yuushi’s face. He wanted him to say it, out loud.

“Come on,” Gakuto’s voice was softer and he cursed himself for sounding so shy, “I’m finishing your laps with you.”

“Gakuto,” he heard his name whispered in some kind of Yuushi-suppressed astonishment, and took off so he’d have to catch up.

They didn’t say anything for awhile, trying to get some distance in. It wasn’t like they were in any rush– they had a lot of running left. Gakuto wasn’t ready to ask just how much.  When they finally started speaking, it was slow. They took their time, breathing and stepping in between replies, conserving energy.

“What are you thinking about?” Something he wanted to ask Yuushi all the time but rarely dared to. It was silent except for their breathing and their shoes slapping the ground.

“Sorry. I was thinking of the answer.”

“You had to think about what you were thinking about? That’s some real tensai level shit, what’s it like to be you?”

He heard him chuckle. “I’ve had a lot of time to think today. I’ve run out of things to think about.”

_You could have been thinking about me, but whatever._

“I’ve decided. I’m thinking about what I want to eat.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I want a _burger_.”

Gakuto burst out laughing and it took several steps for him to recover. Yuushi was still smiling. “A burger. Since when do you eat burgers?”

“Everyone eats burgers, Gakuto.”

“Atobe doesn’t eat burgers.”

Yuushi couldn’t argue with that. “I don’t have to defend myself to you. I can’t explain why, but I’m craving burgers. More than one.”

“Yuushi wants… 5 burgers. Order up, chop chop staff this man here needs his meat!”

“...Gakuto.”

“SHUT UP,” he was coughing, “Stop making me laugh, you’re slowing me down.”

“Excuse me, I’m not the one screaming about a man needing his meat,” and that just made it worse.

“Fuck, off,” he huffed through a big smile. He didn’t have to look to know Yuushi was smirking, _that fucker._

* * *

 

They passed the mark where Gakuto joined him. “It’s kind of creepy, huh?” Parts of the path were wide with “forest” on either side, and the wind had really picked up. It was very eerie in the dark.

“I like these parts. They’re more interesting.”

“Yeah, it’s probably easier to run when it feels someone might jump out and murder you.”

“Exactly,” Yuushi always nailed a deadpan delivery. “Tonight is definitely more interesting.”

* * *

 

They took a break at a vending machine after 6 laps. Gakuto was hovering on his feet a little watching Yuushi tie his shoe, nervous. He finally made himself do it: he leaned in and kissed Yuushi on the cheek, except it kind of landed on his jaw, and then he hopped away. He tried to be casual about it but he was definitely smiling like an idiot. _This is so fucking cheesy._ But he couldn’t make himself care.

Yuushi’s response was to look up at him in fake surprise, brushing the spot with his fingers.

“You’re sweaty.” Gakuto’s comment was devilish and he might have licked his lips.

Yuushi said nothing, walked up to him and caught his chin, pointing it up.

_Oh shit. He’s gonna do it. Yes. Okay. Okay. Okay. Ahhh, okay. I’m ready._ Gakuto was so ready.

Yuushi had his chin and looked at him and it wrung out Gakuto’s insides like a wet rag. _Do it do it do it_ and he made sure not to close his eyes too early, that would be embarrassing, but Yuushi was finally leaning in and they squeezed shut anyway, and he held his breath waiting, it’s happening–

“Ew Yuushi!! What the fuck!?” _He fucking licked the side of my face! Like a friggin' dog!_ Gakuto ran away wiping his face with his arm, making distance. Yuushi stood casually, just calmly chuckling as if he was totally cool and proper and not gross, “You’re sweaty.”

They started running again, and Gakuto kept a safe distance. He was genuinely annoyed.

“Gakutooo,” Yuushi would sing between breaths, trying to run next to him, and Gakuto would cross to the other side again. They were slow, and exhausted, and Gakuto eventually lost the will to move away, mumbling something like, _“fuckin’ asshole.”_

Yuushi bumped into him. What the hell was his deal? _You should be nice to me,_ Gakuto wanted to say, but lacked the breath for it. He bumped into him back, trying to hit him sharp with his shoulder.  Yuushi bumped into him again, as lightly as the first time. Gakuto full on body checked him back, increasingly annoyed. And confused. And annoyed. Was he being… Playful? Weirdo.

“Will I get another reward when I finish a few more laps?” Yuushi teased a bit later.

“Not if you’re a dick,” Gakuto snapped back, more annoyed than he’d wanted to reveal. He jogged a little faster out of spite. Gakuto was the one who deserved rewards, not getting slobbered on and shoved around when he was here to be supportive.

Yuushi caught up. “Please slow down, we’ll never survive. I didn’t mean to really make you mad.”

“Ha,” he huffed, “What did you think would happen?”

A considerable pause, then words of silk: “You’re so cute when you pout over me.”

_SHIT._ Gakuto had trouble coming up with good comebacks lately. Or any comebacks. It was hard when someone who was running, so out of breath, could still say something so smoothly. Something like that. _Bastard_.

“I’m still mad at you,” he lied, and bumped into him again. For good measure. To show that he was mad. “I still can’t believe you licked my face,” he could only say it quietly, “What the hell? Freak.”

“Would you like me to promise to never lick you ever again?”

“...” Gakuto almost spoke but stopped. _Shit. Wait. Is this? A trap._ He couldn’t find a response in time and felt Yuushi’s smug triumph radiating from beside him. He tried to run ahead, but his feet were barely lifting as it was. So he was back to “pouting,” which unfortunately he didn’t realize for half a lap.

* * *

 

“Yuushi I’m all for upping my stamina but I need to eat. Are we almost done?” Exhausted was an understatement– the doubles partners were reduced to zombies.

“You can go eat,” Gakuto took a few seconds to hear and then process those words.

“No. I’m not going without you. You’re my doubles partner. I won’t let you train alone.” What was he talking about? As if that was the reason Gakuto was out here.

“You trained without me.”

Gakuto didn’t have the reins on this conversation, his brain was focused on his feet not tripping each other and his mouth did it’s own thing. “Well you weren’t supposed to find out. Plus. I have to catch up to you.”

“Nobody ever said that, Gakuto.” Heavy breaths substituted conversation. Some of them almost sounded like words, but they covered quite a distance before he spoke again.

“No, but they think it. And I say it. I wanna beat you.”

Yuushi didn’t laugh at him. They were hanging by a thread and it was pitch black, silent but for their breathing and heavy steps. _A breeze wouldn’t be so bad right about now._

“I see.”

“Even if I won’t play totally heartlessly,” oops, bitterness there.

Yuushi stayed silent.

“We’ll be doubles partners in high school won’t we?” Yuushi asked simply.

“Uh yeah. At least that’s what I figured.”

“Then,” somehow a breath of laughter, “I can’t let you be the only one getting ahead, can I?” A challenge? Suddenly they found the energy to run a little harder.

* * *

 

Gakuto and Yuushi finally finished running. It took four hours.

“Ughhh this is gross. I have rocks stuck to me.” Gakuto wasn’t trying to make a snow angel in the gravel at the end of their laps, but it sure looked like it.

“That’s what you get for lying in the dirt.”

“Well you took the bench, where else was I supposed to die?” He dumped the meager remains of his water bottle onto his forehead.

“I would have let you share.” Gakuto’s heart flipped a little, it couldn’t be helped.

“Blah, sweaty. No thanks.”

“Ouch. So cruel.”

Gakuto lazily tossed a pebble at the bench where Yuushi lied on his back, missing him by a wide margin.

“Should we eat first or shower first?”

“You were just whining about being dirty.”

“God but I’m so hungry. I might not make it through a shower.”

“I’ll help if you’d like.”

Gakuto couldn’t find words for that one. He had, only for an instant, thoughts about Yuushi, bare-chested, running soapy hands down his skin…

“That was a joke.”

Gakuto mumbled affirmatively, still distracted and red when Yuushi got to his feet, reaching down to help him up. “Unless you really do pass out. We should eat first, then.” Gakuto took the hand, sweaty, not soapy, not sexy, a relief, and nodded, wiping the sweat off on his shorts. They trudged weakly toward the building.

* * *

They were too dirty to eat, the man said.

“I could have saved the energy it took to walk over there,” Gakuto whined as the bath loomed near.

“But, he did say they’d have food ready for us. Hot food. I like hot food, personally.”

“Yeah, whatever. It better not be soup.” Gakuto’d had it with the damn soup.

This complaining was a way to avoid thinking about showering with Yuushi. They got into the bathroom and it was still a bit humid, the bath still heated. The lights were on after all, even though it was nearly midnight.

Gakuto took his socks and jacket off, dropping them in a small bin by his fingertips. Then he stood there.

Yuushi was also just… standing there. “Are you going to get undressed?” Gakuto scoffed.

“Are you?”

They turned away from each other and stripped down quietly, Gakuto cursed his own brain for making it weird. They’d shared a locker room for years, they bathed together before. There was just… Something about it:

“Looks like we’re the only ones here,” Yuushi commented.

A thought occurred to Gakuto. Did Yuushi check him out in the showers or locker room? He knew he checked him out while they played tennis (a thrilling thought).

_What are you going to do?_ Shower. Just like normal. If Yuushi starts looking at him-

No, even Yuushi wouldn’t tease that far. But, looking at him while he’s not looking back…

_Does this mean I can’t look at him?_ Without getting teased. Gakuto wasn’t ready for anything naked, he knew that, but showering should be fine.

_Just don’t get teased._

Gakuto definitely wasn’t going to check _him_ out, this was overwhelming enough after running and not kissing and everything. That was just too much.

But he saw Yuushi anyway as he walked away, towel in hand, and all Gakuto could think was _ass ass ass ass-_

He was beginning to understand.

He got out of the bath very quickly, soon after Yuushi got in, convinced that would somehow be less awkward, despite it being super obvious. They didn’t talk at all until they were in the hallway on their way to eat, and they both knew that was weird.

_I should ask him out now. Yeah, okay, now. Do it._

But wait. He couldn’t ask him out right after seeing him in the shower. Yuushi would totally make fun of him. _Dammit_.

Somebody needed to say something soon, and finally someone did. Yuushi reached over, slowly guiding his hand to Gakuto’s head, _what is he doing_ and mused, “Your hair is still wet,” taking a lock in his fingers.

At the same exact time Gakuto blurted out, “I still haven’t finished my math homework.”

He cringed. _Fuck, shut up, dammit, why did I say that, shit_.

“...Yeah, I’ll fix it later.” Gakuto finger-combed his hair and looked down.

“You do spend a lot of time fixing your hair.”

“Yep. But I’m hungry. So. Yeah.”

He thought about how Yuushi’s hair was the exact opposite of his: he barely had to brush it, and it looked good. On him, at least. Yuushi was still petting his hair when Gakuto went to touch it. Their fingers bumped into each other, it shivered down his arm, how did he make stuff like that happen? Every damn brush of skin– Yuushi made him flammable. Gakuto liked it.

_Look at him. He’s a such a sap,_ and Gakuto thought it was gross, and kind of embarrassing how Yuushi pointed out romantic tropes in everyday life, that he dragged the sentimental out of everything.

But from the other side of it, and he hated to admit it, it was fine. Didn’t really bother him. No complaints. Gakuto wondered why.

_Because he’s hot. He looks really good._

He liked how Yuushi’s mouth dimpled at the corners when he laughed quietly, like he was laughing at something he didn’t expect to be funny. Like when he smiled and opened his mouth to say something smart, sarcastic, so clever in that damn _voice,_

and his eyes–

Were looking at him. _Oh. Shit._ How long had he been staring?

When had they stopped walking?

“I’m sure our food is ready,” Yuushi purred, after they looked good at each other a bit more, in the middle of the hallway, both their hands in Gakuto’s hair.

“Hope so.” They continued walking and Gakuto swallowed, his mouth was dry for some reason. “I’m starving.”

 


End file.
